Entre Vulturis
by Gissbella De Salvatore
Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar al amor de su existencia allí.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

**Giss**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo I<strong>

* * *

><p>El paisaje de Italia era hermoso, sin duda. Aunque era de noche el cielo se veía claro gracias a las bien definidas estrellas que brillaban intensamente provocando que no se notaran en su misma intensidad y la luna brillaba, redonda y resplandeciente en lo alto con su color gris pálido. Era una noche veraniega de esas en las que no hacía un calor sofocante sino que era agradable sentir las ráfagas cálidas de las brisas. Claro que estas características no podía verlas un simple humano; muy pocas personas en los últimos tiempos se dedicaban, aunque sea, un minuto de su tiempo a admirar la simple belleza de una bella noche, ya sea por problemas personales, laborales, o por simplemente, no apreciar que la caída del sol trae consigo a su hermana luna.<p>

Pero hoy, la noche suspiraba complacida porque en el bosque, recostado sobre el suelo con su espalda apoyada en el tronco de un gran árbol había una persona dispuesta a admirarla. Un adolescente de cabello broncíneo, tez muy pálida y ojos dorados. Estaba con los brazos flexionados debajo de la cabeza, pero la noche se engañaba porque el muchacho no le estaba prestando atención, él ya había tenido mucho tiempo para contemplar la hermosura de la noche, y lo seguiría teniendo. Edward Cullen venía de cazar de los espesos bosques.

Era un vampiro. Pero no un vampiro tradicional; él y todo su clan se alimentaban de animales, respetaban la vida humana y eran pacíficos.

—¿Edward?— Edward no se levantó, ya había escuchado los pensamientos de Eleazar hace unos minutos. No eran muy altos, solo que con el silencio que había en ese sitio era fácil escuchar cualquier pensamiento que se acercaba.

—Buenas noches Eleazar— se conocían hace años. Eleazar Denali era el líder del clan Denali. Este clan al igual que el clan Cullen, eran vegetarianos.

—Buenas noches—Edward se puso rápidamente de pie.

—Vamos—

Comenzaron a correr hacia donde se encontraba su destino: el castillo Vulturi

Los Vulturis eran el clan de vampiros que mantenía el orden y la paz. Era necesario lo que ellos hacían. Toda raza necesita reglas; la más importante era quizás la que todos sin darse cuenta, sabían. Los humanos no podían enterarse de su existencia. Esa regla era la primera de todas. Eran temidos. El clan Vulturi contaba con 5 vampiros: Aro y su compañera, Cayo y su compañera, y Marco. Pero eso no incluye la guardia: vampiros poderosos que eran entrenados para servir lealmente a sus amos.

Llegaron al castillo y entraron para mezclarse con el resto de los vampiros. Edward podía ver en sus mentes la sed que estaba un poco aplacada, ya que se habían alimentado.

—Buenas noches Edward— lo saludó Heidi coquetamente, y luego hizo una seca cabezada en dirección a Eleazar. A pesar de que habían sido compañeros en la guardia, Eleazar se había marchado con Carmen, su compañera, porque se había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Y aunque estar en la guardia era algo de los que muchos vampiros se enorgullecían, también era algo solitario. Algunos vampiros no aprobaban a Eleazar por haberse ido de allí y dejar de servir a su amo, para irse con una vampira.

Claro que ellos jamás lo expresaron, pero Edward podía leer sus mentes.

Ser un lector de mentes era muy productivo a veces.

Heidi era una vampira de la guardia de los Vulturi, claro, era una de la guardia porque tenía un don que les era muy útil; ella era el _cebo. _Tenía el don de atraer a los humanos, que la siguieran a donde ella vaya, por eso ella era la que se encargaba de traer la _"comida" _a los vampiros de dieta tradicional.

—Buenas noches, Heidi— su voz salió seca pero cortés. Él ya había detectado el interés hacia su persona en la mente de Heidi desde el primer día que puso un pie en Volterra, pero él había estado esperando a su otra mitad durante casi noventa años, no iba a desperdiciar el tiempo que había esperado por una vampira que claramente solo quería una noche de su eternidad.

—Buenas noches, Eleazar. Edward— dijo jovialmente Garret.

Garret era un nómada. Él había venido a dar su servicio a los Vulturi como todos los demás, sólo que a él no le caían bien. Él había nacido y vivido durante la época revolucionaria y como los Vulturis eran considerados como la realeza de los vampiros… él solo había venido para defender a su raza; había escuchado el rumor de que los Vulturi habían llamado a uno de cada aquelarre que ellos conocían para pedir su ayuda. Estaría de más decir que a los miembros de la guardia no les gustó nada que otros pensaran que ellos no podía luchar solos; pero ese era el tema: eran muy pocos contra los Rumanos y sus neófitos.

Los rumanos eran la antigua realeza, como los Vulturi eran ahora. Estos últimos los habían derrocado hace un poco más de mil quinientos años y los rumanos se estaban vengando. Habían creado un ejército de neófitos como lo hacían antes los grandes clanes para quedarse con un territorio. Ellos estaban haciendo lo mismo ahora, y los Vulturi se vieron en la obligación de pedir ayuda, ya que, aunque los neófitos son inestables, tenían mucha fuerza, además de que los superaban en número.

—¿Cómo estás Garret?—

—Bien, gracias—

Entraron al castillo y Edward se dejó caer en un mullido sillón. Estaba aburrido. Deseaba salir de ahí, pero… aunque se volviera a su casa su aburrimiento no cambiaría, aunque sí extrañaba a su piano…

Llevaba una semana en Volterra.

Su familia y él se habían mudado a un pequeño pueblito llamado Forks cuando una carta les llegó:

**-Flashback-**

—Carlisle, tienes una carta, amor— había dicho Esme, la madre del clan, cuando Carlisle entró de volver de su turno en el Hospital.

—Gracias, cariño— el aludido la dio un beso a su esposa y luego tomó la carta de sus manos, se dispuso a abrirla y la leyó en voz alta para todos nosotros.

_Querido Carlisle:_

_Lamento molestarte a ti y a tu familia; pero nos vimos en la obligación de solicitar ayuda a algunos de los clanes amigos; la situación es la siguiente:_

_Unos vampiros, (los rumanos, de seguro los habrán oído mencionar, sobretodo tú Carlisle) formaron un ejército de vampiros y pretenden exhibirse ante los humanos; se cansaron del anonimato de nuestra estirpe._

_Son demasiados para nosotros solos, me da pena decirlo pero estamos pidiendo que un miembro de cada clan (y si tuviera un don sería mucho mejor) esté en nuestras filas. No podemos dejar que descubran nuestra existencia._

_Sería de mucha utilidad para nuestra raza._

_Atentamente, tu amigo de siempre, Aro Vulturi._

En menos de un segundo ya todos estaban en la sala con Esme y Carlisle. Carlisle estaba prácticamente en shock y Esme, horrorizada. Durante unos minutos nadie habló; cada uno estaba perdido en el miedo de perder a su compañero, hermanos, padres o hijos.

—Por dios— Esme todavía no estaba bien.

—¿Qué haremos Carlisle?— esa fue su hermana Rosalie

—No… Yo no puedo… No sé— concluyó mirándolos a todos. Edward jamás pensó que vería a su padre sin una clara respuesta. Pero podía entenderlos a todos: habían pedido a uno para que valla y no soportaban pensar que su pareja estaría en peligro. En realidad solo podía tratar de entenderlos, ya que él no tenía a esa persona por la cual veía a través de sus ojos, pero ellos sí.

—Yo sí sé—

—¿Qué?— Alice parecía confundida y luego su rostro demostró que lo había entendido — ¡NO! ¡Edward no puedes!— sus labios temblaron

—¿Qué pasa?— Emmet estaba frustrado. Siempre odió la otra comunicación que tenían Alice y edward.

"_Edward por favor no lo hagas. Te queremos aquí"_

—Es la única solución, Alice—

—¿Qué…?— ahora fue Esme la que intervino y él vió como su desentendimiento se iba aclarando. Aspiró de golpe y como un rayo estuvo a su lado –No Edward. Hijo, no vallas, podemos…—

—¿Qué?— preguntó sin ser brusco —¿Quieres que valla Carlisle?— vió como la idea le producía horror y le sonrió tiernamente –Creo que es lo mejor, Esme.— Besó su frente y salió por la puerta. No tenía sentido llevar ropa o cualquier otra cosa…

—Edward—

—¿Si, Alice?— su pequeña hermana, con sus ahora tristes ojos dorados, fue hacia él y le tendió su celular.

—Mantente en contacto— _"Voy a estar al pendiente de tu futuro, pero no haría mal que llamaras de vez en cuando, sobre todo por Esme"_

—Adiós, hijo— lo saludó Carlisle al llegar junto a él y poner su mano en su hombro –Vuelve pronto— en su mente había dolor, pero también orgullo. El tipo de orgullo que siente un padre por su hijo, aunque a Edward no le tenía que tomar por sorpresa ya que en su mente había visto que lo consideraba su hijo favorito, lo hizo.

—Lo prometo— en eso Esme fue hacia él, sollozando, y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

—Por favor cuídate, hijo. Y hazle caso a tu padre— temblaba debido a los sollozos. Carlisle la agarró de la cintura y la abrazó para consolarla.

—Sé cuidadoso, Edward— Jasper y su tranquilidad—

—Hazle caso, Edward. Te acompañaría, pero…— sus ojos se desviaron hacía Rosalie y no tuvo que decir nada más.

—Buena suerte, Edward— le deseó su rubia hermana. Rosalie y él nunca tuvieron una relación cercana, pero aun así, ella era así con todos, y a él no le importaba mucho, no tanto como Alice, pero era su otra hermana.

—Gracias— les dio una sonrisa y se marchó.

Era de día pero en Forks siempre estaba nublado y llovía, por eso vivían allí. Les permitía tener una vida lo más _humanamente_ posible.

Siguió corriendo disfrutando de la velocidad y el viento en su cara, cruzó el Océano Atlántico y no paró hasta llegar a tierras italianas. Esperó a que se haga de noche y ahí continuó su camino hacia Volterra, donde los Vulturi esperaban a nuevos vampiros para defender el anonimato.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

—Edward— la voz de Eleazar lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Debió estar muy sumido en ellos para no escuchar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

—¿Decías?—

—Los entrenamientos ya empezaron. ¿Quieres ir?— Edward vio como su amigo se disponía salir y decidió acompañarlo. Mientras iban al patio del castillo se dio cuenta de que por eso se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos. No había nadie alrededor; todos estaban en el patio.

Cuando llegaron Edward vi a una multitud de vampiros sentados en círculo mientras los componentes de la guardia, Felix y Demetri, luchaban en una demostración. Demetri atacó a Felix pero éste le apartó unos centímetros hacia la derecha y cruzó su brazo a la altura del cuello de Demetri, quien cayó de espaldas en el suelo.

—No se apresuren a atacar al enemigo de frente— comenzó a explicar Felix a la multitud –Recuerden que son neófitos; por lo tanto gozan de una fuerza superior, lo que nosotros tenemos a nuestro favor es que nuestra cabeza no está siempre nublada por la sed de sangre. Ahora –dijo, haciendo una pausa —¿Quién quiere pasar?— dirigió la mirada hacia la multitud. Antes de que Edward pudiera hablar lo interrumpió una voz muy femenina

—Io voglio _(yo quiero)—_

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA CHICAS! COMO VERÁN: NUEVA HISTORIA!<strong>

**:D :D :D**

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y DEJEN REVIEWS !**

**BESOSOSOSOSOSO :D**

**GISS**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

**Las frases entre paréntesis () y en _negrita _son traducciones.**

**Las frases entre comillas "" y en _negrita_; son pensamientos.**

**Giss.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<strong>

* * *

><p>Esa voz fue música para los oídos de Edward. Era dulce, musical, parecía de niña, pero aun así mostraba firmeza.<p>

Entre la multitud de vampiros salió una adolescente de cara en forma de corazón, labios carnosos, cabello caoba, largo y levemente ondulado hasta la cintura; tenía todas las características de los vampiros; pero poseía una belleza inigualable, un cuerpo escultural e inimaginable y el color de sus ojos era dorado. Ella era la pura perfección encarnada, una diosa bajada desde el Olimpo para el deleite de los terrestres. Ni siquiera podía compararse con Rosalie, su hermana, quien hasta ahora creía llevar el título de "Belleza de la raza"

La vampira comenzó a caminar, bueno, si es que a eso se le podía llamar caminar; en realidad parecía que flotaba con una gracia infinita sobre el patio, ya que no hacía ruido alguno. Cuando llegó a unos veinte pasos de donde estaba Felix, se detuvo. Edward pudo observar sus vestimentas: una musculosa negra con una inscripción en dorado que a pesar de ser suelta hacía notar sus curvas de mujer, unos jeans azules que hacían notar la esbeltez de sus piernas y unas botas que llegaban a diez centímetros por debajo de las rodillas. Simple pero sensual. **(N/A: ropa en mi perfil)**

Todos la observaban como si nunca hubieran visto a algo tan… magnífico.

—¿Posso probare?— _(¿Puedo probar?) _Su voz sonó en calma, aburrida. Al igual que su pose; con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Ehh— murmuró incoherentemente Felix, prendado de ella. Parecía haber quedado sin habla.

"_No" _pensó Edward sorprendiéndose a sí mismo. El instinto sobreprotector salió disparado sin su permiso, pero, ella parecía tan frágil, tan hermosa…

—Felix— se escuchó una voz musical pero fría. Varios vampiros se dieron vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, otros no necesitaban hacerlo.

—¿Si, Jane?—

Jane era una de las _joyas_ de la guardia de Aro. Rubia y menuda, poseía el don de torturar tanto a humanos como a vampiros. Pero no era una tortura física, sino psicológica. La persona en la que ella hacía uso de su don no sufría daño físico alguno; solo que la persona lo creía así.

—Aro quiere verte— luego de decir esto sus ojos se encontraron con la magnífica vampira que quería entrenar con Felix y le lanzó dagas por ellos, a lo que la vampira le sonrió deslumbrantemente. Soltando un gruñido, Jane se dio media vuelta y haciendo revolotear su capa detrás de ella, se marchó al interior del castillo.

—Scusa me— _(Perdón)_

Felix hizo un leve asentamiento con su cabeza, y se marchó en pos de Jane.

Cuando Edward volvió la cabeza hacia donde estaba la gloriosa vampira, ella ya no estaba.

Escuchó una risa disimulada a su lado y encontró a Garret.

—¿Ya la has visto, verdad?— Edward pudo ver su propio rostro mientras contemplaba a Isabella en su mente. –Vamos Edward, ya te he visto. Ella es Isabella Swan.— le comentó mirando para donde ella había estado.

—Sí, es… muy bella—

—¿Solo muy bella?—

—Lástima que se acabó el entrenamiento— murmuró intentando cambiar el tema de conversación.

—Sí, pero podemos hacer el nuestro.— le contestó y se puso en posición de ataque.

Pasaron horas entrenando, pero no eran los únicos ya que algunos vampiros hicieron lo mismo por su cuenta. El entrenamiento era a lo que se aferraban para acabar con los rumanos y su ejército.

El sol brilló en lo alto al mediodía dando por terminado el entrenamiento y haciendo que los vampiros se dirijan a realizar otras cosas. Edward, por lo tanto, se dirigió hacia el bosque porque tenía que hacer una llamada.

El tono sonó una vez y contestaron:

—_Hola Edward. ¿Cómo te encuentras?_—

—Como si no lo supieras, Alice— rodó los ojos —¿Cómo están todos allá?—

—_Extrañándote_— sonrió ante lo improbable de eso. Pero lo cierto era que lo extrañaban. Edward era parte importante de la familia; el primer hijo de Carlisle, el que siempre estuvo solo. El que se fue a una batalla para que los otros pudieran seguir con sus parejas, porque lo cierto era que podría haber sido Jasper; él tenía un don y además tenía experiencia con ejércitos, y neófitos, también podría haber sido Emmet; él era el vampiro más fuerte que Edward haya visto, aunque no tuviera un don.

—_Pásame con él, por favor_— se escuchó la voz de Esme

—Hola, mamá—

—_Edward, hijo, ¿Cómo te encuentras?_—

—Bien mamá, no te preocupes—

—_¿Cómo quieres que no lo haga? Mi hijo va a ir a una batalla!—_ se estaba poniendo histérica

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, soy lector de mentes, no pueden engañarme fácilmente—

—_Pero… ¿No quieres volver? Podemos…_—

—Claro que sí, pero cuando esto termine— Esme y Edward suspiraron a la vez; ninguno iba a ser capaz de hacer cambiar al otro de opinión. —¿Carlisle?—

—_En el Hospital_—

—Dale mis saludos—

—_Edward, Emmet quiere hablar contigo_—

—Pásamelo, mamá—

—_Cuídate por favor, ¿Si?_— sonrió con tristeza; no le gustaba escuchar a su madre así.

—Claro—

—_¿Cómo estás hermanito?_—

—Bien.— se contuvo el gruñido por como lo llamó. Pero Emmet era Emmet; nadie podía hacer algo al respecto. —¿Por allá?—

—_Acá todo bien, la gente del pueblo cree que ya te volviste un trastornado del todo, que tuvimos que internarte, y que por eso no vas al Instituto_— su risa resonó fuertemente y Edward no pudo evitar la risilla que salió de él también.

—Está bien. Cuídense—

—_Ok. Nada más pórtate bien_— y con eso colgó.

No era raro que a Edward le gustara el bosque, ya que le recordaba a su familia; los días de caza con Alice, las peleas con Emmet y Jasper… pequeñas cosas que hacían su existencia llevadera, pero no menos vacía. En cambio, aquí, en Volterra, estaba solo; los Vulturis eran un clan, no una familia. No había otra familia de vampiros como la suya, aparte del clan Denali. Tampoco era como si fuera a unirse a otro clan.

Se adentró más en el bosque para conocerlo mejor, más y más lejos del castillo y del resto de los vampiros; ya había estado en la ciudad, obviamente de noche, y en verdad era muy bonita, como la mayoría de las ciudades italianas.

Sus ojos captaron un punto de luz en frente de él, muy lejos de su posición y sintió curiosidad. No era muy común que en el bosque entrara tanta luz; los árboles lo evitaban frecuentemente. Corrió sin apuro y cuando llegó se quedó maravillado.

La luz del sol entraba por las pocas ramas de los árboles, iluminando algo parecido a un claro que él había encontrado hace tiempo en Forks, solo que éste era más cálido, cubierto de flores silvestres de varios colores; en el centro había una pequeña cascada que desembocaba en un profundo lago de agua cristalina y pura. Se sentó en el suelo, cerca del lago, con su espalda apoyada en un tronco y respiró profundamente.

Desde el centro del lago salió un cuerpo pálido, escultural, femenino; se dio cuenta Edward.

La muchacha estaba de espaldas a él, con el agua del estanque llegándole hasta la cintura, con el largo cabello oscuro mojado cubriendo la vista de su espalda. Como si Edward hubiera hecho algún movimiento delator la joven se volvió hacia donde él estaba.

Era Isabella.

La muchacha lo miró con sus ojos dorados y luego le sonrió con una inocencia que casi parecía fuera de lugar en ese momento. Edward fue muy poco consciente del saludo ya que el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha solo estaba sumergido hasta la cintura, haciendo que Edward tuviera una muy buena vista de la parte superior de su anatomía que brillaba a la luz del sol; como si tuviera la piel incrustada de diamantes. Como él. A Isabella parecía no incomodarle que el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos la mirara mientras se estrujaba el largo cabello caoba.

Edward en algún destello de lucidez trató de salir de su estupor y recriminarse por ser tan poco caballero de quedarse mirándola.

—Perdón, yo… no sabía…— miró para otro lado y se encontró con las ropas de Isabella en un árbol.

—Americano— musitó su dulce voz para sí misma. Edward hizo un esfuerzo vampírico para no voltear a verla, pero no lo logró y su mirada se topó con la tenue sonrisa de ella. –No te preocupes— le respondió en un inglés fluido y perfecto –No has hecho nada fuera de lugar— pasó un minuto antes de que Edward captara lo que ella quería decir. _"Y pensar que tu cerebro trabaja rápido"_ se recriminó así mismo.

—Yo… no debí…—

—Si la naturaleza hubiera querido que cubramos nuestra desnudez, hubiéramos nacido con ropa, ¿No crees?—

—N-No está bien— su respuesta fue una dulce risa

—Si tú lo dices— parecía que le divertía todo esto. Pasaron los segundos y ella lo miró fijamente –Si no quieres ver te propongo que te vayas porque yo llegué primero— dicho esto, se sumergió de nuevo en el fondo del lago, como una sirena en su habitad.

Edward se quedó ahí, parado. _"¿Cómo puede ella estar tan tranquila con un hombre mirándola desnuda?" _pensó Edward. Y se le ocurrió una idea brillante dadas las circunstancias de su cerebro; miró dentro de su mente… para toparse con un muro. No leía nada en el bosque. Era como si ella no existiera en el radar de su cabeza.

Lo intentó una vez más y no lo logró.

Ahora se sentía frustrado.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que se había parado cuando se alejó de ahí.

Cuando estaba cerca de Volterra, dejó de correr para empezar a caminar. En su mente se reproducía una y otra vez la escena con Isabella.

¡Dios! Jamás había visto algo tan erótico y angelical a la vez. De hecho, nunca había visto a una mujer desnuda con sus propios ojos. Solo en los pensamientos de otras personas que se colaban en su mente y ni por asomo los había encontrado interesante.

Pero lo que acababa de presenciar, era lo más perfecto, sensual y puro a la vez.

No pudo evitar preguntarse qué hacia ella ahí, en Volterra.

No podía concebir la idea de ella luchando frente a neófitos. Ella, que era tan delicada como una hermosa flor…

Sacudió la cabeza frente a esos pensamientos. Él solo había venido a Volterra para luchar.

Solo que eso solo no era la decisión del destino…

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis lectoras! ¿Cómo andan? Primero que nada quería hacer una aclaración: <strong>"Entre Vulturis"<strong> va a ser una historia corta, de 7 u 8 capítulos, quizá._

_Un día estaba aburrida y se me ocurrió un encuentro diferente entre nuestros protagonistas, asique comencé a escribir. Quería hacerla un one-shot, pero me di cuenta de que iba a necesitar varios capítulos asique deseché la idea. Quiero que en ésta historia ustedes lean un romance mágico y que sientan algo bello en el corazón cuando lo hagan; y que sientan que todo es posible._

_La otra cosa que quería decir es que no tengo ésta historia hecha en un borrador o algo parecido; a cada capítulo lo escribo de un momento a otro; como éste, asique, como se darán cuenta, todavía ni siquiera sé como es la historia de Bella, todo me llega junto a la inspiracion, quizas mientras duermo, o quizas en la clase de historia cuando mi profe está explicándome algo, y con los exámenes y eso se me hace dificil escribir. Por eso quiero disculparme de antemano si llego a tardar muuucho en actualizar (cosa que no creo) y decirles que NO voy a abandonar el fic. Ni siquiera consideren la idea._

**suspiroscullen**: _gracias por leer y ser la primera en escribir!_

**Inkdestiny**: _acá dejé el capitulo que espero TODAS/OS DISFRUTEN, y quería decir que tambien me gusta la Bella poderosa. En la mayoría de los fics es muy débil; de ahí salió la idea!_

**.angel**: _Gracias por seguir el fic! Personas como ustedes son la que me motivan!_

**maelilautner96**: _Amiga! Quizas nunca hablé con vos pero ya te siento como una! Gracias por seguirme en esta tambien!_

_Y gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, aunque no dejen comentarios, aprecio que ocupen un poco de su tiempo para esta historia._

_Como siempre acepto críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, y ¿por qué no? ideas! Sientanse libres en expresarse!_

_Las invito a todas (las que no lo hicieron ya) a entrar en mi otro fic:_ **"Despues de ti hay mucho" **_y a disfrutar de un romance un poquito mas... sangriento, pero no menos apasionado, con nuestro bombón Damon Salvatore y nuestra heroína Bella Swan._

_Las veo en el próximo capítulo!_

_Besotes. Giss_

_Ciao!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

**Las frases entre paréntesis () y en _negrita _son traducciones.**

**Las frases entre comillas "" y en _negrita_; son pensamientos.**

**Giss.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

* * *

><p>Isabella salió otra vez a la superficie del lago, y como había predicho, el vampiro ya no estaba.<p>

En un timbre bajo y suave, su musical risa inundó el lugar.

Aquel vampiro era encantador, y a pesar de ser lo que era parecía inocente, de alguna manera. No había muchas personas así; pensaba Isabella recordando los tiempos en los que había vivido como humana. Aun en aquellos tiempos tan lejanos la hipocresía era parte de la vida cotidiana. Se acordó de su madre. Renée. Ella había sido un buen ejemplo de eso.

Suspiró y se dedicó a juguetear con el agua y a disfrutar del sol, siempre atenta por si había alguien por los alrededores; aunque era poco probable. El único que se había acercado era el vampiro de cabello cobrizo.

Y sus pensamientos se detuvieron de nuevo en él.

Se preguntó por qué, y luego entendió que la había cautivado, aunque no era el primer vampiro vegetariano con el que se encontraba; de hecho, conocía al clan Denali.

Su risa escapó nuevamente cuando recordó su expresión al verla y, la verdad, no entendía por qué. Solo la había visto desnuda.

Aunque debía admitir que le daba curiosidad ese vampiro. _"Mucha curiosidad"_ pensó mientras salía del lago, tomaba su ropa y se vestía.

Veía como el día se nublaba de una manera profunda mientras caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque y le dieron ganas de pasear por su ciudad. Jamás se cansaría de ella.

Corrió hacia el noroeste de Italia, hacia las llanuras de Lombardia. Hacia Milán; su ciudad natal.

"_Ha cambiado tanto…"_ ese era su pensamiento siempre que volvía a ese lugar.

Fue hacia su casa, donde no había nadie. Los empleados venían una vez a la semana para limpiar la casa (nadie la habitaba pero el polvo llegaba) y mantener el jardín; solo los lunes según sus informes, y hoy era sábado. Eran once personas; la propiedad era muy grande. Se cambió la ropa por una musculosa gris y unos jeans blancos. Se puso unas bailarinas y una campera blanca de mangas cortas, tomó dinero y fue hacia el Garage. **(N/A: ropa en mi perfil)**

Encendió el auto y rápidamente salió de allí. Le fastidiaba tener que ir en el auto y no caminando, pero así llamaba menos la atención.

Estacionó el auto frente al cine y cruzó la calle, haciendo caso omiso a los corazones humanos que empezaron a latir a una cadencia más rápida mientras sentía sus miradas. Entró y notó que había bastante gente. _"Mejor"_ pensó _"mientras más gente, menos atención"._

En ese momento captó el rastro de uno de los de su especie y empezó a rastrearlo disimuladamente hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con unos dorados que le devolvían la mirada.

El vampiro; vestido con unos jeans negros, una camisa de color gris arremangada hasta los codos y abierta dejando ver una remera blanca debajo, parecía haber estado mirando otra cartelera. **(N/A: ropa en mi perfil)**

Edward se quedó congelado en su lugar figurativamente.

—Isabella— pensó. Pero cuando la sonrisa tímida de la vampira se hizo un poco más pronunciada se dio cuenta de que no solo lo pensó, sino que también el nombre salió de sus labios. Isabella empezó a caminar decididamente en su dirección y él no pudo evitar pensar que era hermosa… una vez más: vestía una campera blanca manga corta que estaba abierta dejando ver una musculosa suelta de color gris oscuro, llevaba unos jeans de un blanco impecable que, a diferencia de la musculosa, éste se le pegaba al cuerpo y unas bailarina color champagne con unos moños pintados. _"Como la vez anterior: sencilla y sensual"_ se aseguró de _solo pensar_ Edward.

— Buon pomeriggio— _(Buenas tardes)_ saludó con voz melodiosa

— Buon pomeriggio — le contestó él. Ella no se sorprendió de que hablara italiano.

—Veo que no soy la única que está aburrida, o acaso estás esperando a alguien…?— le habló, esta vez, en el idioma de Edward. Sorprendentemente la idea le pareció casi dolorosa a Isabella.

—No— se apresuró a contestar —¿Deseas acompañarme?— la caballerosidad salió a flote, y recordó como de caballero fue hace unas horas en el lago y… maldición! Si todavía fuera humano estaría rojo de la vergüenza

Isabella lo meditó y decidió que sería una oportunidad perfecta para conocerlo.

—Claro— aceptó con una sonrisa —Me encantaría…—

—Edward. Edward Cullen— completó la frase tendiéndole la mano. Isabella sonrió

—Lindo nombre. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me gusta que me digan Bella.— se presentó tomando su mano. Una corriente eléctrica pasó a través de sus cuerpos y se quedaron viéndose a los ojos—Creo… que hay que escoger una película— murmuró Bella soltando su mano. Casi sintió dolor físico al hacerlo

—Sí… ¿Qué quieres ver?— se pusieron a ver la cartelera; no había mucho en lo que elegir asique eligieron "Water for elephants" que empezaba en 25 minutos. Edward compró los boletos, sin hacer caso de las objeciones de ella, pero pasaron de largo donde la gente compraba lo pochoclos o gaseosas. De solo pensarlo a los dos les dieron nauseas.

Edward estaba con un gesto hosco en la cara, no por su compañía, sino porque los pensamientos masculinos de los humanos se centraban en Isabel… Bella, y no le estaba gustando.

"_Lei è una dea, Io vorrei …"_ _(Es una diosa, desearía…)_

"_Gli angeli esistono!" (Los ángeles existen!)_ ese era uno de los más… corteses.

"_Così sexy" (Tan sexy)_ ese iba dirigido a él.

—¿Te encuentras bien?— preguntó Bella

—Sí, es solo que hay… muchos pensamientos ruidosos— ante esto Bella enarcó una ceja. Cuando llegaron al salón buscaron sus butacas.

—¿Pensamientos ruidosos?— preguntó en un tono que los humanos no escucharían mientras se sentaba.

—Puedo… leer mentes— contestó en el mismo tono

—Wow. Pero… Aro también lo hace, y que yo sepa los dones no se repiten…— lo último lo murmuró casi para sí misma.

—Él necesita el contacto físico. Yo leo la mente de la persona a distancia y solo lo que piensa en ese momento—

—Interesante— murmuró de nuevo para sí misma. No temió porque le leyera la mente. No podría.

La gente ya estaba acomodada en la sala y pronto apagaron las luces.

Ni Edward ni Bella se interesaron en la película, ya que estaban demasiado hundidos en sus pensamientos. Solo Bella, en un instante, pensó que el protagonista era guapo. Pero no se comparaba con el dios griego que tenía su lado.

—Interesante— dijo Edward una vez que todos aplaudieron cuando la película terminó, y algunas muchachas lloraban —Me refiero a la película— añadió cuando vio el desconcierto en el rostro de su acompañante

—Mmm. Sí. Creo que sí. Aunque hubiera estado mejor si alguno de nosotros le hubiera prestado atención—

"_¿Siempre es así de directa?"_ se preguntó Edward mientras la observaba, no importaba cuanto lo intentaba, no podía leer sus pensamientos. Bella le devolvió una sonrisa que habría paralizado su muerto corazón si hubiera estado latiendo mientras lo dirigía hacia fuera.

Una vez afuera, Edward se despedía para irse cuando Bella lo interrumpió:

—¿Me acompañarías a dar un paseo?—

—Claro— le ofreció el brazo para que ella pasara el suyo por él y se encaminaron por la vereda. Luego de unos minutos y unas cuadras en un agradable silencio llegaron a la famosa Plaza del Duomo de Milán que estaba en las dos cuadras que seguían del lado derecho del cine.

—¿Dónde estabas antes de venir aquí Edward?— inició la conversación Bella mientras caminaban tomados del brazo por uno de los caminos alfombrados de césped y flaqueados de hermosas plantas con flores rojas. Si los tiempos no hubieran estado tan avanzados, las personas que ahora admiraban su belleza desde la distancia pensarían que estaban contemplando a una pareja en pleno cortejo.

—Vengo de Estados Unidos, Washington. ¿Tú de dónde vienes?—

—De Hong Kong—

—¿Hong Kong? Nunca he estado allí—

—Es muy bonito. Aunque hay demasiadas luces—

—Me imagino. ¿Eres nómada, verdad?—

—Mmm— lo pensó antes de contestar —no sabría decirte— el vampiro frunció el seño. Quizás ella no quería decirle —No estoy evadiendo tu pregunta— aclaró al ver su expresión —Es solo que hay mitad de verdad en ello. ¿Tú eres nómada?— le devolvió la gentileza

—No. Vivo con mi familia— a Bella no se le pasó por alto la palabra "familia".

—¿Ellos te enviaron aquí?—

—No— contestó bruscamente —Fue mi decisión venir aquí. No de ellos— se sentía un poco ofendido por su pregunta, pero ¿Qué podía hacer si ella no los conocía?

—No quise ofenderte. Mis disculpas— parecía decirlo sinceramente —Entonces, ¿Por qué decidiste venir tú?—

—Porque yo no tengo nada que perder— sonó tan deprimente a sus oídos que no dudó que ella lo haya escuchado de la misma manera.

—Puedes perder la vida. Eso es algo importante; toda vida es valiosa.— eso le sonó muy parecido a alguien

—Sonaste como a Carlisle—

—Quien es Carlisle?— estaba muy curiosa

—Carlisle es como mi padre—

—Oh!— exclamó soltando una risita —Carlisle Cullen! ¿Cómo está?—

La sorpresa de Edward fue genuina.

—¿Lo conoces?—

—Claro que sí.—

—Nunca habló de ti…— murmuró para sí mismo

—¿Por qué debía de hacerlo? No fue nada memorable— Edward se preguntó si ella alguna vez se había visto en un espejo. _Ella_ era memorable.

Lo dejó pasar.

Siguieron caminando hasta que Bella se dirigió a uno de los bancos de la plaza a sentarse. Edward la acompañó. Frente a ellos tenían a la gran catedral de la plaza que estaba iluminada por los faroles de luces amarillas, igual que ellos.

—¿Sabes?— preguntó de repente. Él vio que tenía los ojos cerrados —cada vez que vengo a esta plaza y cierro los ojos no puedo evitar escuchar el sonido de los caballos y los carruajes, de las faldas de las mujeres rozando contra el césped…— suspiró

—¿Cuántos años tienes?— no pudo evitar la pregunta al haber escuchado a los caballos y los carruajes

—Edward, deberías saber que a una dama no se le pregunta su edad—

—Lo siento— se disculpó

—Descuida. ¿Cuándo naciste?— Ah, ella sí le podía preguntar a él! Bueno, quizás si él le hablaba de su vida ella haría lo mismo

—En 1901, en Chicago—

—Eres joven todavía. Y te convirtieron en…— dejó la frase en suspenso.

—1918— completó él —De hecho, Carlisle lo hizo.—

—¿Y has estado con él desde entonces?—

—La mayoría de los años, sí. Aunque— parecía avergonzado —hubo un momento donde no soporté la dieta y seguí mi propio camino. Ya que tenía la habilidad de saber la naturaleza de los pensamientos, di caza a los asesinos, violadores, ladrones, en fin, en esa idea me escudaba. Pero terminé sintiéndome un monstro, como lo eran ellos, solo que mucho más peligroso— estaba muy avergonzado.

—Entiendo—

—¿Te ha pasado?— ¿de verdad lo entendía?

—No voy a negar que al principio me alimenté de los humanos. Prácticamente estaba desquiciada por la sed— tenía la vista fija en la catedral pero no parecía verla realmente. Estaba recordando, seguramente, las matanzas —En verdad no me enorgullece, pero yo estaba demasiado ida como para reaccionar. Masacré a una aldea entera yo sola. Luego de beber hasta la última gota de sangre de la que iba a ser mi última víctima, la miré y me di cuenta del monstro que había tomado mi consciencia para satisfacer sus necesidades. Sentí asco, repulsión por mí misma. Salí de allí sollozando sin lágrimas y me prometí jamás beber otra gota de sangre humana. Moriría de sed, pero jamás lo haría. Como unos dos días después vi a unos leones en una selva por la cual pasaba y dije; ¿Por qué no? entonces entendí que podía sobrevivir con eso— pareció salir de su trance y una diminuta sonrisa se instaló en su rostro

—Wow. Algo así le sucedió a Carlisle—

—Sí. Hemos hablado en una ocasión. En verdad lo admiro. ¿Nunca haber probado la sangre humana? Eso debió ser difícil—

—¿Por qué estás aquí, ayudando a los Vulturis?—

—Estaba aburrida— la miró escéptico

—¿Esa es la razón por la que vas a tomar parte en una batalla?—

—¿Qué quieres que haga? De todas formas hay riesgos: si no hago nada puede que los Rumanos se salgan con la suya y tendré que cuidarme de cada humano con el que me encuentre, y si peleo puede que se me termine la existencia, pero ya he vivido bastante, asique si hasta acá es donde llega mi vida por lo menos me llevaré a varios de ellos conmigo al infierno— lo sorprendente para Edward era que ella hablaba como si hablara del clima

—No tienes miedo—

—No, en verdad, no.— de repente se levantó —¿Nos vamos?— Edward trató de ocultar su decepción. No quería separarse de ella.

Con un suspiro se levantó y sonrió

—Vamos— ella pasó de nuevo su brazo por el de él y empezaron a caminar hacia el cine. Una vez llegaron ella se detuvo. —¿Sucede algo?— no podía evitar preguntarse si se había arrepentido.

—No, es que vine en mi auto. Debo llevarlo a casa— ahí entendió que ella no pudiera decirle si era nómada. La acompañó mientras se dirigían hacia un Volkswagen Convertible rojo **(N/A: Auto en mi perfil)**

—Lindo auto—

—Gracias—

—Mmm. Creo que te veo luego.— le dio una sonrisa mientras le abría la puerta para que pudiera pasar

—Adiós Edward.— con una última sonrisa encendió el auto y salió derrapando.

∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘—∘

—Edward— el aludido se giró en la dirección de la voz —¿Vienes a entrenar?— Garret tenía una sonrisa en su rostro

—Claro—

Debían de ser las cuatro de la madrugada y estaban en el patio del castillo donde había varios vampiros entrenando. No muchos tenían dones pero muchos tenían la capacidad de luchar.

De repente Garret se lanzó rápidamente sobre él, Edward al leer sus pensamientos lo esquivó y cuando Garret se dio la vuelta cargando contra él…

Horas pasaron y el sol se puso en lo alto. En ese momento Edward estaba entrenando con un vampiro llamado Charles cuando detrás del último vio a nada más ni nada menos que a Aro Vulturi. Vestía de negro como todos los Vulturis y llevaba las manos agarradas detrás de la espalda mientras observaba como luchaban. Detrás de él caminaba una vampira que parecía mantenerlo vigilado. Era Renata, quien poseía un escudo físico con el cual repelía a todo vampiro que ella quisiera. Era personal de Aro, aunque también protegía a Marco y a Cayo cuando lo necesitaban, pero Aro era su prioridad. Aun estando entre los muros del castillo le preocupaba que su amo estuviera en peligro. Unos cuantos se detenían a saludarlo, como Charles, a lo que Aro respondía amablemente.

—Gracias amigo Charles gracias por estar aquí— dijo tomando su mano y en consecuencia leyendo sus pensamientos. —¿Dónde está Makenna?—

—Está entrenando también— señaló a una vampira menuda con cabello negro quien luchaba contra otra de cabello rojo.

—Lamento esto, si no tuviéramos la necesidad de molestarlos no lo haríamos, en serio—

—Lo sabemos—

—Joven Edward!— exclamó —¿Cómo has estado?— esta vez tomó su mano.

—Bien. Entrenando con los demás—

—Me atrevo a decir que no tendrás tantos problemas, siendo lector de mentes y tan rápido es una ventaja—

—Eso espero— le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Detrás de Aro, a unos cuantos metros vio a Bella. Ella lo observaba sin disimulo alguno, frunciendo el seño y con una mirada que parecía estar resolviendo el más difícil de los rompecabezas, además de estar oscura.

Estaba sedienta.

No se había dado cuenta que Edward también la observaba, y éste quedó prendado de ella.

—¿Has hablado con Carl…?— Aro se detuvo al notar en los pensamientos de su joven amigo que estaba más interesado en otra cosa que en la conversación. Podía ver a Bella en su mente devolviéndole la mirada.

Sonrió y le soltó la mano dándose vuelta.

—Bella Isabella— canturreó. Bella salió de su trance y le sonrió, acercándose a ellos.

—Buenas tardes, caballeros—

—Buenas tardes— respondieron todos al unísono y luego Charles fue quien habló:

—¿Me disculpan?— se dirigió con paso lento hacia Makkena quien había terminado de entrenar.

—¿Has entrenado Isabella?— la aludida hizo una mueca ante el nombre.

—Sí, nos hemos divertido con Benjamin y Tia— su sonrisa era grande.

Aro negó divertido.

—No cambias más, ¿verdad?—

—Nop. No lo hago.— soltó una risita, y luego su sonrisa se volvió más calculadora —Aunque me encantaría entrenar con Jane—

—Bella…— le dijo en tono de advertencia

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé— puso las manos en el aire, rindiéndose.

Aro no tuvo más remedio que reír, para luego cambiar de expresión.

—Bueno, tengo que hablar con mis hermanos— dijo seriamente y en un tono más alto añadió —En uno o dos días, partimos. Demetri nos guiará hacia ellos. Prepárense!— un murmullo recorrió la multitud.

Claramente Edward podía escucharlos al igual que a sus mentes: estaban esperando esto por días, pero estaban asustados; ya sea por sus compañeros o por ellos mismos. Ser inmortal no te quitaba el miedo.

—¿Sigues con la idea de luchar?— la melodiosa voz de Aro lo sacó de su burbuja

Aunque la pregunta iba para Isabella, ella lo estaba observando a él.

—Totalmente—

—Sabes que no necesito que lo hagas. Con que usaras tu don sería más que suficiente.— siguió Aro. _"¿Tiene un don?"_ Edward no recordaba que ella lo hubiera mencionado, aunque claro, no era como si le hubiera dicho gran cosa sobre su vida.

—Y lo haré, pero puedo hacer ambas cosas al mismo tiempo—

Aro suspiró.

—Está bien. Sé que no lograré hacer que cambies de opinión aunque insista—

Bella sonrió

—Que buen que lo sepas—

—Me voy.— dijo haciendo una inclinación de cabeza y caminando hacia el interior del castillo —Avisaremos cuando partimos, por favor estar atentos. Les recomiendo que vayan a cazar antes de partir. Necesitarán estar satisfechos, pero recuerden que los Vulturis queremos anonimato en nuestras tierras.— y con una sonrisa seria se retiró.

Nuestros protagonistas escucharon como los otros salían del castillo, lo más probable era para cazar.

—Creo que yo también tengo que cazar— cuando se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, él habló:

—¿Te molestaría que te acompañara?— Bella se detuvo, aun sin volverse a verlo y sonrió.

—Claro—

Se encaminaron a los bosques y cuando estuvieron a su linde Bella se adentró como un rayo en él. Al segundo Edward la siguió. Era rápida; tuvo que aceptar Edward, incluso más que él.

—Vamos Edward!— se burló ella —No seas lento!— él podía oír el sonido de sus tenues pisadas y aumentó la velocidad al máximo. La alcanzó y corrieron lado a lado casi rozando sus brazos y esquivando los árboles que estaban en el camino. Encontraron el rastro de una manada de ciervos y empezaron a rastrearlo hasta que dieron con ellos.

Bella se lanzó hacia el macho sin pensarlo tan rápidamente que el ciervo ni siquiera se debió haber dado cuenta de que estaba en peligro cuando ella le torció el cuello. Bella bebía de ellos porque no tenía remedio, pero siempre se aseguraba de que no sufrieran más de lo que necesitaban.

Edward no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella mientras cazaba. Era demasiado sensual: su salto era grácil, felino, y sus manos no fallaban; eran seguras pero no bruscas. Bebió a grandes tragos y el ciervo cayó a sus pies cuando terminó. Se volvió hacia él y lo miró con una perfecta ceja enarcada.

—Me parece que se te escapan— reaccionó rápidamente para alcanzar algunos. Bella fue por más también.

Cuando él terminó depositó el ciervo sobre el suelo.

Bella se encontraba sentada en una roca, mirándolo con los codos apoyados en los muslos. Edward pudo apreciar una muy leve vista del inicio de sus senos y antes de que ella se diera cuenta desvió la mirada. Trató de pensar en otra cosa y se acordó de algo:

—Aro mencionó que si usaras tu don no era necesario que pelees en la batalla—

—Él no quiere que me pase nada—

—¿Cuál es tu don?—

—Tengo un escudo mental.— la cara de Edward no reflejaba nada, porque estaba tratando de entender lo que significaba ese don —Esa es la razón por la cual no puedes leer mis pensamientos—

—¿Un escudo mental? ¿Cómo funciona?—

—Es…— trató de encontrar una forma de explicárselo —Es algo similar a lo que hace Renata, la guardia de Aro, solo que lo de ella es un escudo físico; ella puede extender ese escudo varios metros lejos de ella para proteger a otros, así quien intenta acercarse termina desviado de su dirección sin saber porque—

—Pero el tuyo no es físico…— se sentó a su lado, en la misma pose que ella.

—Es mental. Nadie con poderes mentales como tú, Aro, jane o Alec pueden entrar a mi mente. También puedo extenderlo a otras personas que deseara proteger, y ellos también estarían protegidos— pero él ya no escuchaba lo que decía, solo podía seguir el movimiento de sus perfectos labios y respirar el aliento que emanaba.

Sus ojos se encontraron; dorado con dorado, y se inclinó para probar el paraíso que parecían ser sus labios, mientras ella era atraída hacia él como el metal hacia el imán.

La suavidad y dulzura del otro los encontró en un beso mientras sus labios se movían contra el otro como si hubieran sido hechos para pertenecerse.

El corazón de Edward parecía estar tan lleno de anhelo y deseo que casi dolía en su pecho cuando Bella pasó sus brazos por su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella, pero no perdió tiempo pensando en eso, sino que la agarró por los muslos y la subió encima de su regazo.

Se apretaron más el uno contra el otro, mientras Edward deslizaba su mano hacia su espalda baja…

* * *

><p><em>Holaa mis queridas lectoras! ¿Como estan? Yo acá, me duele el brazo derecho porque hoy despues del colegio fui al hospital para vacunarme, y por poco me desmayo cuando vi la jeringa! Les tengo pánico! Cuando vine a casa me puse a escribir este capitulo porque no queria que ustedes esperaran más! :D pero ya me está empezando a doler más el brazo y me está subiendo un poco de fiebre (sintoma de la vacuna) asique esto es lo que les dejo; pero no por eso el capitulo esta tan mal, eh!<em>

**Inkdestiny:** _Hola! ¿como estas? Sí, quiero hacer una Bella diferente a la de el libro, ¿Para eso es FF, verdad? jaja :D Respecto a la largura del capitulo, en mi opinion, creo que no importa que sea corto mientras que tenga algo que valga la pena leer, pero tenes toda la razon! Por eso este cap es más largo que los anteriores y espero que lo disfrutes! Espero tu review! xoxo Ciao! :D_

**daianitahh:** _Bienvenida! Gracias por el review, y aqui tienes el cap que espero que te haya gustado! xox Ciao!_

**Eli mMsen:** _Bienvenida! Me encanta que te encante! jaja :D A mi tambien me gustan las historias cortas, porque se me hacen que tienen mayor trama! Beso enorme!_

**.angel:** _Hola! Que bueno que te sigue gustando el fic, chica! Me has aliviado, a veces estoy insegura y creo que lo hago mal, pero sus comentarios me animan mucho! Respecto a Bella; ella no es desvergonzada, solo que ha estado bastante tiempo en el mundo como para preocuparse por cosas tan mundanas como que la vean desnuda... :D Espero que el cap haya sido de tu agrado! Un besazo! Ciao!_

**Deathxrevenge:** _Bienvenida! Gracias por informarme de mis errores, lo que pasa es que son tantas laas palabras que a veces me pierdo, y no, por supuesto que no me molesta, puedes decirmelo cuantas veces quieras, jajja :D Siempre es bueno una miradita diferente al fic, ¿no crees? jaja! ¿Que te pareció el cap de hoy? Espero tu opinión! Besotes!_

**maelilautner96:** _Amiga, no tienes nada que agradecer! Estoy orgullosa de que mis historias te hagan sentir de esa manera! :D Y me encantaría tambien hablar mas contigo, algún dia! Todas las que quieran hacerlo pueden agregarme al MSN que está en mi perfil! ¿Q te parecio el cap? ¿Muy mal, muy bien? Dejame tu opinion, xfis! Te mando un besazo desde Argentina! Ciao!_

**NinieN:** _Bienvenida! Eres a la última a la que agradezco, pero no por eso la menos importante! :) Tu review, en verdd me llego al corazón! Mil gracias! Yo tambien queria que Bella y Ed fueran iguales en un fic, por eso lohice así. ¿Te gustó el cap o te decpcioné? Espero que sea lo primero! jaja :D Y no te preocupes, porque NO VOY A ABANDONAR EL FIC! Quizas alguna vez me tarde pero tenganme paciencia, hago lo que pueda para actualizar rápido, un ejemplo es en este mismo momento, ya que tendría que estar estudiando para matemáticas, pero... :/ Dejame tu opinion! En verdad la aprecio! xoxoox Ciao!_

_Y gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, aunque no dejen comentarios, aprecio que ocupen un poco de su tiempo para esta historia._

_Como siempre acepto críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, y ¿por qué no? ideas! Sientanse libres en expresarse! Toda escritora las NECESITA!_

_Las leo cuando me lean!_

_Besazos enormes para todas!_

_Ciao, Giss!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

**Las frases entre paréntesis () y en _negrita _son traducciones.**

**Las frases entre comillas "" y en _negrita_; son pensamientos.**

**Giss.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

* * *

><p>—Lo siento. No debo…— rompiendo el beso, alejó sus manos de ella, avergonzado.<p>

—¿Por qué siempre te disculpas?— sonaría como una recriminación si su tono no fuera dulce.

—Porque me educaron para ser un caballero—

—Y a mí para ser una dama.— contraatacó pensativamente —Pero, ¿no quieres olvidarte de eso por un momento?—

—Sí— contestó sin aliento, antes de volver a juntar sus labios.

Edward trataba de controlar sus manos y solo acariciaba las partes de su piel que estaban expuestas; como sus pómulos, su cuello, sus brazos, pero nunca bajaban más allá de la cintura. Si lo hacía dudaba en poder detenerse.

Bella estaba un poco frustrada porque sabía que era lo que él estaba tratando de no hacer, aunque también le gustaba que sea un verdadero caballero.

El beso pasó de ser pasional a ser más… dulce. Muy dulce.

Perdieron el sentido del tiempo.

—Eres hermosa.— ella se tensó. _"Él no es como ellos"_ se obligó a pensar así misma. _"Sé que no es como ellos"_

—No te dejes guiar por el exterior, Edward.— le advirtió

—Nunca lo hago.— y era verdad.

—Eso espero.—

—Quiero saber de ti.— masculló de pronto. —Quiero conocerte—

—Ya me conoces, Edward.—

—Quiero saberlo TODO— remarcó la última palabra, mirándola con ojos hipnóticos. —Quiero saber lo que te gusta, lo que no te gusta, lo que quieres, lo que no, lo que piensas…—

—En especial lo que pienso— sonrió socarrona.

—Quiero saber quién eres— continuó, acomodando un mechón del glorioso cabello de la vampira detrás de su oreja —Como eres. Todo.—

—Entonces quiero lo mismo— exclamó ella.

—Está bien. Pero…— Edward estaba tratando de encontrar algo a su favor. —Teniendo en cuenta nuestra última conversación, y que, prácticamente, solamente yo fui quien hablé; creo que te toca contestar— ambos estaban en la misma posición que antes, y parecían no querer moverse. Estaban muy a gusto.

—Solo porque besas bien— él sonrió, agradeciendo a todos los ángeles.

—Muy bien. Empecemos. ¿De dónde eres Bella?—

—Nací en Italia. Específicamente en Milán.—

—¿Cuándo?—

—Hace tiempo.—

—¿No vas a decirme?— hizo un atractivo puchero

Bella puso mala cara.

—No hagas eso! No se vale!— lo acusó

—Dime—

—Eres un maleducado—

—Hace un rato no te importó—

—Ganas por cansancio— ella sonreía

—De alguna forma tengo que hacerlo.—

Ambos estallaron en risas; parecían dos niños pequeños.

—Está bien, me rindo.— consiguió decir ella, entre risas. Respiró profundamente para calmarse y lo miró con una sonrisa —Nací casi a mediados del siglo cinco Después de Cristo. En el año 439, para ser exactos.— **(N/A:** **V d.c)**

Él no mostró ningún sentimiento en su bello rostro.

—Es impresionante.— dijo con verdadero asombro —Jamás conocí a alguien tan grande, aparte de algunos de los Vulturis— remarcó la palabra "tan"

—¿No te educaron para no burlarte de la edad de una dama?— lo increpó burlonamente —Si no lo hicieron, te dieron muy mala educación—

—Lo siento, no debí…— la musical risa de Bella resonó.

—Deja de disculparte por todo Edward! Estaba bromeando—

—¿Cuándo te convirtieron?— preguntó con tacto

—A los dieciséis años— apretó los labios.

—¿Sabes quién…?—

—Fue Aro—dijo cortante.

Edward no cabía en su asombro.

—Me imagino que… fue accidentalmente…—

—No, no lo fue y me gustaría que dejáramos el tema así como está, por ahora. Pasó hace mucho tiempo Edward, pero todavía duele.— la mirada que le dirigió a Edward fue dulce… y dolorosa.

Para ese entonces, Edward estaba sentado en el suelo del bosque; apoyado en la roca. Bella también estaba sentada en el suelo, pero su espalda estaba apoyada en el duro pecho de él. Se sentía tan bien…

Ella suspiró de placer.

Por un momento, se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

Edward no podía concebir la idea de que le hayan hecho algo a Bella, aunque sea en su pasado. Se preguntó que iba pasar dentro de unas horas, cuando partan a su destino: una guerra.

Viendo su tenso rostro, ella decidió hacer las preguntas.

—¿Recuerdas algo de tu vida, Edward?—

—¿Decías?— salió de su ensimismamiento.

—Pregunté si recuerdas algo de tu vida—

—Bueno, como te dije, Carlisle me encontró en 1918. Yo vivía en Chicago y él ejercía de médico ya.— la miró con una sonrisita —Como sabrás en ese tiempo atacó la gripe española; el primero en morir fue mi padre, luego mi madre. Por lo que vi en la mente de Carlisle, era como si ella supiera lo que él era porque lo último que le dijo fue _sálvelo._— estaba a miles de kilómetros de allí —Carlisle llevaba tiempo solo y había estado considerando la idea de crear a un compañero pero a la vez pensaba que no era justo arruinar una vida por eso. Ese día me llevó a su casa, igual no iban a notar que yo faltaba, en esos días no habían hospitales suficientes para atender a todos. Y me transformó. Fui el primer miembro de los Cullen. Luego Carlisle encontró a Esme. Ella se cayó por un acantilado y la llevaron inmediatamente a la morgue, aunque su corazón aun latía. La convirtió y siguen juntos hasta ahora.

—Me alegra que Carlisle haya encontrado a su compañera.— sonrió ella

—La siguiente en llegar fue Rosalie, a ella también la encontró Carlisle una madrugada en la calle, muy mal golpeada casi muriéndose. La convirtió, también.— volteó a mirarla con una diminuta sonrisa —¿Sabes? Nunca imaginé que Carlisle la hubiera convertido, también, porque quería que ella sea para mí, lo que Esme era para él.— soltó una risa suave. Cuando se movió debido a la risita notó que Bella estaba rígida, mirándolo.

—¿Y lo es?— su expresión era fría. Ella no podía concebir esa idea. Su voz salió forzada desde su garganta. No podría soportar la idea de que él ya tuviera dueña.

La horrorizaba.

—¿Qué? No!— ahí se dio cuenta de lo que ella pensaba. La rodeó con sus brazos—Solo es mi hermana. Una molesta hermana, a veces. Dos años después, ella encontró a Emmet. Él y sus amigos estaban cazando en las montañas de Tennessee cuando los atacó un oso. Mató a todos sus amigos y habría acabado con él también si Rosalie no hubiera acabado con el oso antes. Lo llevó con Carlisle para que lo convierta, ya que no confiaba en su autocontrol.—

—Asique esa es la familia Cullen.—

—Faltan— le advirtió —Un día, estoy hablando del año 1950, Emmet y yo nos habíamos alejado para cazar cuando se nos aparecieron dos vampiros. Nos llevamos un susto al ver al macho, quien estaba cubierto por cicatrices de combate, y detrás de él había una vampira menuda, nos venían buscando porque sabían de Carlisle, y nuestra dieta.—

—¿Se quedaron con ustedes?—

—Sí. Son parte fundamental de los Cullen. Creo que nunca, ninguno de nosotros, ha imaginado una vida sin los otros. Tienen a sus parejas, pero somos una familia, ¿sabes?.—

—Mmm. No. En verdad, no. Nunca tuve una?— de la forma en la que lo dijo era como si, ahora que él le contaba su historia, cayera en la cuenta de lo que le faltaba.

Era como si, con el tiempo, se hubiera olvidado de ese concepto.

Edward la apretó más contra él, pensando que quizás, se hubiera olvidado de su vida humana. Era algo que era muy común cuando te cnvertías.

—Te ofrezco la mía— dijo sin pensarlo.

Bella sonrió ante su sinceridad.

—Eres muy caballero.— le besó la mandíbula —Lo pensaré— su tono era bromista.

Algo que lo hirió en el fondo. Él había hablado en serio: quería que ella se fuera con él cuando acabara todo.

"_Cuando acabe todo"_ pensó

—¿Sucede algo?— había notado su expresión adolorida. Era imposible que le duela algo, pensaba Bella. Claro, ella solo pudo pensar en lo físico.

—Nada. Solo pensaba.— le sonrió

—¿Tienes algún hobbie, Edward?—

—Mmm. Me gusta tocar el piano y componer canciones.—

—¿En serio? A mí también. Aunque prefiero la guitarra. Es más manuable.— le dio una gran sonrisa a la que él se la devolvió. Tenían algo en común. —¿Qué mas?—

—Colecciono autos—

—¿En serio?—

—Sí. ¿Tú?—

—Como dije; me gusta tocar el piano, la guitarra, componer, aunque también me gusta la decoración, la moda… aunque, ¿sabes? Antes no me gustaba, pero he estado tanto tiempo en esta existencia que tuve que explorar otras áreas.— se rió suavemente y él la acompañó.

—Le caerás muy bien a Esme y a Alice.—

Ella solo sonrió.

—Me imagino.—

Observó el cielo, oscurecido ya.

—Hay que volver—

Edward suspiró. Se levantó y le ofreció una mano a ella para ayudarla.

Juntos volvieron hacia el castillo, aunque no tan rápidamente como cuando salieron.

Llegaron al patio donde se veía a la vista que solo habían nómadas y algún que otro miembro de la guardia.

—Vamos dentro— susurró ella.

Se encaminaron hacia dentro del castillo. A pesar de ser lúgubre por fuera, tenía todo el aspecto habitable por dentro, contando con algunos lujos.

—Bella— se escuchó una voz suave.

Edward se volvió para ver a un vampiro de unos dieciséis años de cabello marrón, ojos color borgoña, rostro encantador y traje negro. _"Qué raro"_ ironizó Edward, al mirar su vestimenta.

—Alec— respondió ella. Se tomaron de las manos y intercambiaron besos en las mejillas. Edward apretó las manos en puños.—¿Alguna novedad?—

—Partiremos al amanecer— puntualizó con el rostro tan serio como siempre, aunque Edward puedo ver en su mente la familiaridad con que la trataba.

Como si se conocieran de toda la vida.

—Perfecto.— miró hacia sus ropas —Iré a cambiarme y vuelvo—

—Aquí te esperaremos.— comunicó otra voz, esta vez femenina—Aro quiere instruirnos en algo, asique mandamos a algunos a buscar a los demás y, por supuesto, te esperaremos a ti— aclaró Jane.

Edward se sorprendió, ya que ella no parecía querer sacarle los ojos a bella. Curiosamente, estaba apacible, y no la miraba con resentimiento. Aunque su mirada estaba desprovista de _todo_ sentimiento.

—Gracias— le sonrió Bella. Soltó las manos de Alec y se volvió hacia él. —Nos vemos luego— y con eso partió a correr hacia su casa.

En el camino se auto-obligó a no pensar en él. Le preocupaba levarse por delante un árbol, claro, le preocupaba el árbol.

Llegó a Milán luego de unos minutos para encaminarse hacia su casa.

Cuando llegó, saltó el gran paredón que la protegía y escaló por la fachada de atrás; para meterse por una ventana y luego cruzar la habitación para prender las luces.

Se rió de sí misma.

Sus ojos buscaron por la habitación hasta de tenerse en dos puertas enormes, para luego acercarse y abrirlas. Se adentró en ellas y luego de unos segundos salió vestida con unos jeans negros con bolsillos a delante, una blusa camisera de color negro, con manga corta de farolillo, escote de pico, y una converse negras. **(N/A: Ropa en mi perfil)**

Frunció el seño y volvió a meterse dentro de las grandes puertas. Unos segundos después volvió a salir.

En sus manos había una prenda negra doblada. Cuando la desdobló para examinarla se pudo ver una capa de lana, larga y gruesa. La volvió a doblar en dos y la colocó sobre la cama, volviéndose hacia un tocador. **(N/A: Es como las que tienen los Vulturis)**

Se sentó en el banco que había el frente, y empezó a cepillarse el cabello mientras pensaba en el único ser que había estado ocupando sus pensamientos en los últimos días.

Edward.

Suspiró.

"_¿Es eso?"_ se preguntó a sí misma _"¿Es eso estar enamorada?"_

Volvió a suspirar.

Estaba claro que él era especial. Tenía esa facilidad que hacía que ella quisiera tenderse en sus brazos y perderse en ellos el resto de su existencia. Recordó cómo se sentía estar así, con él.

"_Aunque es raro"_ pensó. Por descontado que no era el primer hombre con el que se cruzaba, ni con el que se besaba. Pero era el primero que la hacía querer más.

Dejó de pensar en él y dejó el cepillo en donde estaba, para empezar a trenzarse el largo cabello caoba. Cuando terminó, su rostro estaba libre de cualquier estorbo de cabello, salvo por algunos mechones cortos que escapaban del agarre.

Caminó hacia la cama, donde agarró la capa y se la colocó sobre los hombros. Luego se la ató.

Apagó las luces y volvió sobre sus pasos hacia el castillo.

—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—o—

Bella se había ido con la rapidez del rayo.

—Presta atención cuando mi amo convoque la reunión, por favor— aconsejó Jane, quien apretó los labios al decir _por favor_

Así como había aparecido, su fue.

"_Buena suerte"_ le deseó Alec, quien dando otro último vistazo a por donde se había ido Bella, se fue, también.

—Edward—

—Eleazar— devolvió el saludo —¿Ya has ido de caza?—

—Sí, mi amigo. Tendremos que esperar hasta que venga Aro—

—Tendremos que esperar— concordó Edward.

Luego de un rato se fueron reuniendo más vampiros, hasta que prácticamente estaban todos.

Desde otras grandes puertas revestidas de oro salió toda la guardia. Aro, Cayo y Marco fueron los últimos.

El primero tomó la palabra.

—Amigos míos— empezó —Ya es hora de detener a esos vampiros, vergüenza de nuestra raza.— Se levantaron murmullos de aprobaciones. —Hemos mandado a nuestros más leales caballeros y sabemos su ubicación, además, claro está, de que Demetri nos llevará a ellos. Hemos estado alertas por cualquier situación que se escuchara, y los humanos de esa zona están atemorizados. No podemos permitir que nos descubran! Las muertes que provocaron no fueron ni siquiera disimuladas. Hay que detenerlos.— se detuvo y miró hacia Felix. El cual tomó la palabra.

—Hemos decidido que combatiremos en parejas de dos. Es mejor para nuestra seguridad. Cada uno cubrirá las espaldas del otro—

Todos empezaron a formar grupos, y obviamente los vampiros que tenían a sus compañeros allí iban a pelear con ellos. Los nómadas empezaron a formar grupos también.

Edward pudo escuchar como Eleazar y Garret quedaban de acuerdo.

—Me encantaría cuidar tus espaldas— se escuchó una sensual voz femenina detrás de él. Solo que no era la que él esperaba.

Edward se volteó con una amable sonrisa para despachar a Heidi, quien se encontraba vestida con una capa negra, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

—Eres muy amable, Heidi.— ésa era la voz que él quería escuchar, dándole énfasis a la palabra "muy". Dio un paso de lado, así podía deleitarse con su belleza. —Pero el muchacho ya tiene quien le cuide las espaldas— Bella, curiosamente, estaba vestida de la misma forma que Heidi, con la diferencia que su melena, se dejaba ver trenzada hacia el lado izquierdo, y que el color de su capa era como el de Jane y Alec. Solo ellos tres tenían las más oscuras.

—Creo que él debería elegir— apretó los labios. Vio en su mente que siempre supo que no se podía competir contra la belleza de Isabella. Y nunca le gustó la idea.

—Que modales los míos— exclamó inocentemente —Edward, tú decides, claro.—

Ni siquiera tuvo que pensarlo mucho.

—Heidi, aprecio tu preocupación, pero creo que voy a estar bien con Isabella—

Ella solo cabeceó en señal de entendimiento y se dio media vuelta para irse.

Todo el intercambio había pasado desapercibido a casi todos los ojos, excepto a los de Eleazar y Garret, quienes trataban de ocultar las sonrisas.

—Isabella— exclamó feliz Aro —Pensé que no vendrías con nosotros.—

—Me extraña que pensaras así, Aro— le sonrió gentilmente.

—Siempre me gustó como te sienta esa capa!— exclamó. Luego miró a Edward —No ha podido conseguir mejor compañera, señor Cullen.—

—Estoy seguro— contestó el aludido, serio, mirándola.

_"Toda una Vulturi"_ pensó

—Bueno, sin más nada que decir, los invito a seguirnos.—

Bella le sonrió y se colocó la capucha, que hacía que solo un vampiro pudiera ver su adorable rostro.

Edward, sin poder contenerse, la tomó de la mano. Y así, partieron, junto al resto, hacia una matanza asegurada.

* * *

><p><em>Hola mis lectoras! ¿Como están?<em>

_Ya sé, ya sé! No actualicé muy rápido, pero si me dicen quien inventó la secundara, prometo matarlo y actualizar más rápido!_

_Lo siento! pero tuve un bloqueo provocado por mis "queridos" profesores!_

_Espero que el capítulo de hoy les haya gustado! Tenian que conversar algun día verdad? :D_

**Deathxrevenge**: _Holaa! Creo que ya te aclaré la duda, verdad? 1572 años no vienen solos, verdad? jaja Y si, Bells no es taan insegura aqui, pero aun asi lo es! Recuerda que es su esencia! Espero tu comentario! Y perdona mis errores de ortografía, gramática, etc! Besos. Espero tu opinion! Bye_

**aniithacullen**: _Nueva lectora, asi que Bienvenida! A vos tambien te aclaré la edad, no? jajaj Espero tu opinion! Saludos desde aqui! Bye!_

**Inkdestiny**: _No te puedes quejar; mantengo mi promesa y los estoy haciendo largos a los caps! :D Y sí, ahora tiene mucho que perder nuestro Ed! Mira, como dije, no creia que sea largo el fic, porque es corta la historia y lo que a mi me importa es que tenga una buena trama que uds, chicas, disfruten tanto leerla como yo haciendola! Pero nadie quita que a mi loka cabecita se le ocurra algo y patapun! Se haga la luz (o en este caso se alargue el fic) :D Espero que no te decepciones, pero en este momento asi son las cosas para mi :D Espero tu opinion! Besos!_

**Paolita93**: _Bienvenida a ti tambien! Espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora! Es un honor para mi! Saludos!_

**.angel**: _100000000 gracias! Lectoras como vos me motivan a seguir y salir de mis bloqueos! Te mando un beso y un abrazo! Espero tu review! Muuua!_

**Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen**: _Chica! Si que tenias un alto contenido de chocolate esa madrugada! jajaj :D Pero no me importa! me encanta charlar! jaja Síí, claro que vi el trailer de AMANECER (como todas, creo, aca) y tambien quede I-D-I-O-T-I-Z-A-D-A y no hagas sufrir a Damon que mis amigas y yo te esperamos a la salida del colegio, eh! jajajam:D espero, como siempre tu opinion, consejo, ideas, ya lo sabes! Un abrazo enoooorme! _

**maelilautner96**: _Como ya lo he dicho: alguna son últimas, pero no menos importantes, sis! Y a te acepte! Y espero ansiosa a que me expliques lo de tu hamaca! jajaj :D como siempre espero tu review, y haber cuando actualizas, eh! :D Un beso enorme! Ciao!_

_Queria comentarles que estoy planificando un nuevo fic, pero este es compartido con mi amiga NinieN (ambas lo estamos escribiendo) y ella lo tendra en su cuenta (Aun no lo hemos subido) pero que pueden apostar, estara BUENISIMO! Asi que tengan un ojo abierto que subiremos en poco tiempo!_

_Y gracias también a las lectoras anónimas, aunque no dejen comentarios, aprecio que ocupen un poco de su tiempo para esta historia._

_Como siempre acepto críticas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, y ¿por qué no? ideas! Sientanse libres en expresarse! Toda escritora las NECESITA!_

_Las leo cuando me lean!_

_Besazos enormes para todas!_

_Ciao, Giss!_

**¿REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí. BxV ExV M por Lemmon**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: Ésta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito; si eres manor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, despues no te quejes de que no te estabas avisado...**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

* * *

><p><em>*Vuelve sano, por favor* <em>el mensaje era de Esme_._

Edward le respondió rápidamente y guardó el teléfono.

—En verdad no creí que tendríamos que llegar a esto.— suspiró Bella.

—¿Por qué lo dices?— cuestionó Edward, curioso. Habían salido hace unas horas de Volterra y estaban todavía en camino. A Edward no le importaba el destino mientras estuviera de la mano de Bella, como ahora. No se habían soltado de las manos ni un segundo, y Edward se había dado cuenta de que algunos vampiros nómadas estaban un poco impresionados y molestos; los delataban sus pensamientos y sus miradas. Si ella las había notado, lo había ignorado monumentalmente.

—Hasta ahora— empezó a explicar la vampira, solo para que la oyera él —solo se habían dado dos casos en los que algún vampiro se volvía tan loco como para exponer nuestro secreto, y en los dos había pasado lo mismo: su pareja había sido asesinada, y luego de acabar el asesino el vampiro había venido a Volterra para pedir que lo mataran.

—¿Lo hicieron?— Bella tensó los labios

—No. los Vulturis no podemos acabar con la vida de un vampiro si somos quienes la protegen. Sería muy contradictorio. Pero…— ella volvió a mirar al frente —si lo hubiésemos hecho, no habríamos corrido peligro de exponernos.

Él asintió. Tenía razón.

—Pero… ¿Por qué crear un ejército? ¿Por qué no sólo se exponen?— Edward podía decir que era algo estúpido. ¿Por qué llamar la atención de ese modo? Aunque no era tan obvio lo que estaban haciendo, las muertes poco disimuladas daban a entender una gran cantidad de vampiros y, encima, la gente se estaba empezando a escandalizar y a tener miedo de lo que fuera que estaba matando ahí afuera.

—Creemos que quieren matarnos a nosotros.— él enarcó una ceja. Bella resopló —Sí, ya lo sé. Pero, créeme, si solo quisieran terminar con nosotros, no hubiéramos pedido ayuda. Pero, es que si _acabasen_ con nosotros no podemos correr el riesgo de que se expongan. Ellos lo harían de igual manera, y ustedes serian los perjudicados.— suspiró —El mundo se ha desarrollado tanto últimamente que creo que sería posible que los humanos acabasen con muchos de nosotros si se los propusieran— su mano se tensó en la de él. Como si le importara. Él la acarició suavemente con el pulgar.

A él sí le importa.

—Lo sé.

—Bella— se escuchó luego una voz aguda y dulce. Bella miró a su derecha y sonrió.

—Elizabeth! Sabía que ibas a estar aquí!

—¿Crees que me perdería algo así, chica?— Ella solo rió suavemente en respuesta. Elizabeth enarcó una ceja, mirando a Edward.

—Oh. Él es Edward Cullen— presentó Bella —Edward, ella es mi amiga de años; Elizabeth.

—Es un placer.— contestó Edward. Elizabeth era de compleción normal, medía aproximadamente un metro setenta y tenía el cabello rubio y ojos color rubíes.

—Lo mismo digo.

—¿Acaso te has olvidado de nosotras, _amiga_?— preguntó otra voz acercándose. Ésta tenía el cabello marrón corto y media uno setenta aproximadamente; venía seguida de ocho vampiras más.

—¿Acaso vino toda la manada, NinieN?— rió Bella.

—Ey! No somos perros, eh! — protestó una vampira de cabello castaño oscuro y corto hasta los hombros, desde atrás

—No quise ofender Sweet!— se disculpó Bella con una sonrisa.

—A no! ¿Te atreviste a pensar que Bella nos llamó perros apestosos como esos hijos de la luna?

—No empieces Janet! Que algunos…— Sweet movió las manos, queriéndose explicar —están… lindos.

Janet puso los ojos en blanco y luego se rió disimuladamente.

—Yo soy la que veo muertos, no tú.— dijo NinieN para sorpresa de Edward.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Que tú estás loca y no yo. Tienes que admitir que es raro.

La demás muchachas soltaron unas risas bajas. Edward tampoco pudo contenerse y se rió suavemente.

—Ok— habló Bella para Edward, mientras seguían caminando —Ellas son mis amigas: NinieN, Elizabeth, ella se llama Emily pero le decimos Sweet— todas iban asintiendo mientras que ella las presentaban —Ella es Kari— señaló a una vampira de un metro cincuenta y cinco aproximadamente y cabello oscuro. Me sonrió y pude notar que tenía una sonrisa de ángel —La de cabello negro hasta la espalda es Paola, ella es Janet— una vampira de cabello corto medio anaranjado asintió con una sonrisa en señal de saludo — la de estatura mediana y de cabello castaño es Karla, la rubia es Fernanda pero le decimos MaFer, de cariño. La de cabello negro ondulado es Aza— también ella asintió.

—Un placer— respondió Edward educadamente a todas.

—Ey! Te olvidas de nosotras!

—¿Ustedes también están aquí?— Bella bufó cariñosamente, pero igual las presentó —Daiana es la del cabello color miel ondulado, Natali es la del cabello marrón lacio hasta la cintura, la del cabello plateado ondulado es Destiny y la del cabello castaño en Vero.

—Un gusto.

—También el nuestro.

Todas las vampiras eran diferentes entre sí; tipos de cabello, estaturas, rasgos y hasta en el tono rojo de los ojos; pero se llevaban muy bien mientras bromeaban. Llevaban ropas normales en el mundo actual y hasta a la moda. Parecían tan… alegres y valientes al estar metidas en el medio de una batalla que Edward pensó que tenían algo más en común que su valentía, hermosura y ojos rojos: todas eran amigas de Bella, y eso las hacía más especiales todavía.

Luego de unas horas en camino, leyendo sus mentes Edward se había enterando que tres de ellas tenían dones.

NinieN podía ver algo así como a los espíritus de gente muerta, Aza podía comunicarse telepáticamente con otros; era como si hablase solo en tu mente. Janet podía influir en el clima, aunque muy pocas veces lo hacía ya que decía que el clima estaba ya lo suficientemente jodido sin ella.

Era un poco incómodo estar entre tanta vampira para Edward y ellas parecieron darse cuenta de eso y de que Bella estaba un poco… distraída por él, asique, disimuladamente, se fueron apartando, charlando de la pelea y preguntándose si podían evitarla.

Siguieron con su camino hacia el este.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

_*No te preocupes, tengo esa intención* _fue la respuesta de su hijo predilecto.

Alice había avisado con la voz teñida de una profunda desesperación y tristeza que los Vulturis y demás vampiros habían partido ese mismo amanecer hacia el lugar donde sería la batalla. Esme esperaba, de todo corazón, que la situación no pasara a mayores que un intercambio de palabras. Pero su mente no era tan optimista.

Toda la familia había escuchado las noticias de las muertes que estaban aterrorizando a los humanos en Siberia. Era algo fuera de común. Parecían ser muchos vampiros.

Jasper no podía pasar mucho tiempo con la familia porque sufría la tensión al doble o quizás, al triple, porque no solo era su familia; sino que las mujeres Denali habían llegado desde Alaska. Ellas no podían quedarse solas allí, asique Carlisle y Esme las invitaron. Eran su otra familia.

—¿Qué ves Alice?— preguntó Tanya.

Estaban todos sentados en los sillones del salón, salvo Kate y Rosalie quienes estaban contemplando el bosque por la pared de cristal.

—Están en camino. Cruzaron un mar o… tal vez un océano, no sé.

—¿Cómo está Eleazar?

—Está bien, Carmen.— respondía Alice todas las preguntas que le hacían, mientras tenía los ojos desenfocados en su visión. A su lado se encontraba Jasper. —Se encuentra con Garret.

—¿Garret?

—Es un nómada.— la tranquilizó Esme.

—Es su pareja de lucha.

—¿Pareja de lucha?— Jasper se mostró interesado mientras en su cabeza estudiaba las diferentes tácticas

—Sí— respondió Alice —Han dispuesto que peleen de a dos.

—¿Y Edward?— Esme tenía una mano en el corazón, mientras Carlisle la abrazaba tiernamente desde atrás también interesado en la información

—Su compañera de lucha es una vampira.

—¿Una vampira?

—Sí, es una del clan de las Vulturi. Al menos, se viste como ellos.

Esme suspiró. _"Por favor, él es una de las mejores personas que hay en este mundo, que venga con vida"_

—Bueno— empezó Jasper —si es una de los Vulturis tiene que estar entrenada.— eso no ayudaba mucho a los ánimos de los vampiros de la sala, entonces, tuvo que mandar una ola de calma y un suspiro colectivo llenó la habitación.

Alice jadeó.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El clima estaba helado, claro, para un humano.

El cielo estaba oscuro con remolinos de nubes en él y el viento llevaba y traía a la nieve mientras soplaba a su paso, llenando los suelos; era como si hasta el clima estuviera en el mismo tipo de humor que los vampiros. En ese momento estaban en una zona de grandes árboles cubiertos de escarcha.

No dejaban pasos en la blanca nieve y todos iban en silencio; planeando estrategias, concentrados en lo que avecinaba. Las capas negras resplandecían sobre el blanco del suelo.

Bella frunció el seño; algo no iba bien, ella podía sentirlo.

El teléfono de Edward sonó mientras él lo sacaba rápidamente del bolsillo.

Alice.

Apretó el botón de encendido y se lo llevó al oído:

—¿Alice?

Bella amplió su escudo mental unos cuantos kilómetros más allá de todos sus compañeros y sintió otras mentes en el área. _Demasiadas_ mentes más.

—_Es una trampa Edward—_ chilló Alice.

—Emboscada!— gritó Bella.

Todos pararon la procesión inmediatamente, se miraron unos a otros y luego se pusieron a escuchar en la distancia; la nieve siendo rozada, cada vez más cerca. Se dieron vuelta hacia la derecha y luego de unos segundos divisaron a un gran grupo de vampiros.

Bella entrecerró los ojos. _"Veinticuatro, veinticinco, veintiséis, veintisiete… cuarenta y cinco, cuarenta y seis, cuarenta y ocho… cincuenta y tres, cincuenta y cuatro, cincuenta y cinco… sesenta y nueve…"_

Setenta y un vampiros.

Y ellos eran cuarenta y cuatro.

Mierda.

Bella jamás maldijo tanto a los vampiros cobardes que no habían ido; ella se había dado cuenta de que antes de partir de Volterra alguna parejas habían desaparecido. _"Las ratas son las primeras en abandonar el barco"_ había pensado para sí misma.

Los vampiros enemigos los estaban rodeando lentamente, a una distancia prudente, claro. La guardia y demás empezaron a hacer un círculo, plantando cara a los antagonistas.

Desde atrás del bando contrario empezaron a caminar dos figuras hasta situarse enfrente del trío Vulturi. Los rumanos; Stefan y Vladimir.

—¿Gabriel?— se escuchó la pregunta de Aro, quien estaba frunciendo el seño.

Un vampiro moreno, de tez aceitunada se acercó a los rumanos mientras Aro fruncía más el seño.

—Lo siento, Aro— su voz era suave y calma. —pero ya no me apetece ésta anónima existencia.

"_Por supuesto."_ pensó Edward _"Él era el informante"_

—Lo hubieras dicho y nosotros nos hubiéramos encargado de darle fin.— escupió, prácticamente, Cayo.

—¿Cómo…?— a Aro parecía no importarle que lo haya traicionado, sino el _cómo_ lo había hecho.

Edward pudo escuchar la respuesta en la mente de Gabriel; tenía un don que hacía que la gente le creyera todo lo que decía, y parecía también que a Aro lo engañó en su pensamiento.

Gabriel se encogió de hombros, no dispuesto a decirle la verdad.

Aro suspiró dramáticamente.

Los rumanos estaban viendo a todos los vampiros que estaban con los Vulturis y Vladimir dejó su vista en Bella quien sonrió falsamente.

—Isabella Swan.

El solo hecho de que conozca su nombre a Edward le daba rabia.

—Vladimir Petrescu.

El vampiro hizo una mueca mental. No le gustaba que supieran de él.

Sin embargo, sonrió.

—Sigues tan sublimemente hermosa como siempre.

—Yo…— Bella dudó, luego se encogió de hombros—Que diablos! No puedo decir lo mismo. Lo siento.

—¿Asique… planean matarnos?— se mofó Cayo. Marcus, como siempre, estaba impasible y no decía nada.

—No es que tengamos nada en contra de ustedes— se apresuró a mentir descaradamente Stefan —es solo que no concordamos con muchas de vuestras… leyes.

—Son necesarias.— advirtió Aro con calma.

—Pues nosotros no lo creemos. Estamos cansados de vagar…

—Cómprense una choza!— se escuchó la voz de Elizabeth y risitas de otras. Edward pensó que su sentido del humor iba en contra de la realidad.

Stefan siguió sin hacer caso de ella.

—…y queremos ser parte del mundo.

—Paz, señores. Podemos arreglar esto diplomáticamente.

—Yo creo que no.— junto a éste comentario se escuchó el griterío de protesta del mismo bando.

Aro bajo la cabeza, negando.

Suspiró.

—Entonces, que así sea.— murmuró tan bajo que sólo el bando que él lideraba lo escuchó.

Edward vio a Bella levantar la mano lentamente y dirigirla hacia los cordones de su capa.

La capa negra cayó en un movimiento fluido, y todo estalló.

Corrieron, los dos bandos, a encontrarse entre golpes y gritos.

Una vampira rubia fue la primera que se dirigió a Bella lanzándole el puño derecho. Bella lo esquivó dándole un golpe en el estómago haciendo que la rubia se doblara en dos, oportunidad que aprovechó para arrancarle de cuajo la cabeza y ambos brazos. De una patada derribó lo que quedaba del cuerpo en el suelo y miró a su compañero.

Edward estaba luchando contra dos: una vampira menuda de cabello negro y un vampiro de cabello color zanahoria, este ultimo parecía de la misma compleción física que él, pero a cada movimiento que hacia Edward se le adelantaba. Pero aunque este último podía leer mentes; no tenía cuatro piernas o cuatro brazos. Solo podía esquivar los golpes de la vampira. El macho le lanzó el puño derecho mientras Edward se volteaba ligeramente viendo al puño pasar frente a sus ojos; cosa que aprovechó para con su mano izquierda rodear la muñeca de su oponente y con la izquierda; el antebrazo del mismo, dándole vuelta en el aire haciendo que su espalda chocara contra el blanco suelo; en frente de él. Edward se inclinó rápidamente para acabarlo.

Error.

Las piernas del vampiro chocaron contra su pecho en un ruido sordo haciendo que Edward volara hacia atrás. Pero no sintió el impacto del suelo porque la vampira lo inmovilizó con los brazos suyos, aunque finos, eran fuertes. Cuando Edward levantó la vista vio al vampiro correr en su dirección para asestar el golpe final, solo que no contaba con que los brazos que restringían a Edward desaparecieran y que éste se agachara a un lado a tiempo para ponerle una traba y cuando caía arrancarle ambas piernas y la cabeza. Levantó la cabeza para ver a Bella peleando con un vampiro sobre los restos de la vampira que lo había tenido inmovilizado. Otra vampira venía corriendo hacia ella para ayudar al macho. Edward corrió hacia la vampira.

Sweet corrió mientras la seguían dos vampiros, prácticamente del tamaño de una mole, y cuando Vero la vio se lanzó a por uno y Sweet aprovechó para hacerle frente al otro.

Elizabeth golpeó al vampiro de cabellos negros, pensando que era una verdadera lástima que alguien tan bello fuera tan estúpido. Se agachó, esquivando un golpe y se lo devolvió en la unión de la pierna y la entrepierna, haciendo que el vampiro quedara de rodillas en el suelo y acabando con él.

NinieN aterrizó sobre los hombros de su contrincante y le rodeó el cuello con sus piernas para luego balancearse hacia atrás y cuando tocó el piso con las manos tiró al vampiro al suelo. Destiny le sacó los miembros mientras una vampira de cabello castaño venía hacia ella y rápidamente usó la pierna que tenía en la mano derecha para azotarla contra las de la vampira haciendo que ésta perdiera el equilibrio, y antes de que callera al suelo NinieN ya estaba acabando con ella.

Jane se concentró en el vampiro que tenia al frente y éste rápidamente se empezó a retorcer y gritar ante su mirada maligna hasta que Felix acabó con él.

Alec caminaba tranquilamente con las manos agarradas detrás de la espalda mientras cada vampiro que se le acercaba quedaba bloqueado y Demetri se hacía cargo de ellos. Si tan solo no hubieran sido tantos, Alec podría haberlos inmovilizados a todos y los Vulturis no hubieran tenido que pedir ayuda. Esto le había hecho estar de mal humor durante un par de días, pero al estar frente a frente con los desacatados vampiros casi se habría sentido agradecido. Casi.

Kari corrió, seguida de tres vampiros; dos hembras y un macho, y trepó por un gran árbol a toda velocidad seguida de ellos. Llegó a una rama donde se sujetó bien y se balanceó golpeando con los pies a una de las hembras tirándola por los aires, ésta cayó hasta que rápidamente se logró sujetar de la rama de otro árbol. De atrás del tronco de ese árbol salió un remolino de cabello negro; Paola. Atrapó a la muchacha de atrás y con un movimiento fluido le sacó la cabeza. Miró hacia arriba y fue a ayudar a Kari con el macho que parecía estar dando problemas.

Janet se agachó esquivando el puñetazo de la vampira y aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en el estómago para luego golpearle la cara con el puño izquierdo, luego con el derecho, luego con el izquierdo y luego le dio un gancho, haciendo que la vampira se tambalee hacia atrás; le dio una patada y, dándose otra vuelta le acestó otra patada mandándola a volar hacia la izquierda. La vampira se estrelló contra un árbol, derribándolo. Antes de que volviera hacia donde estaba Janet, a la muchacha la interceptó Karla.

Mafer esquivaba los golpes del rápido vampiro hasta que éste la derribó, el vampiro rubio se iba a acerar a ella cuando Aza apareció.

_"Tranquila"_ escuchó Mafer la voz de Aza en su mente.

Aza saltó, dándole dos patadas que él esquivó y cuando se recompuso Aza ya estaba agachada y Mafer estaba rodando sobre su espalda y lo golpeó, tumbándolo.

Daiana bloqueó el puño de la pelirroja con el brazo y luego la pierna con la suya. Luego le dio una patada de carate pero la colorada fue más rápida que ella y la tomó por la pierna, aventándola al suelo. El cabello de Daiana se llenó de nieve. A Daiana no le gustó eso. Rugió y de una voltereta se puso en pie cuando la pelirroja venía y de un movimiento fluido le puso la traba. En una medialuna pasó por encima de ella y jalándola del cabello, y haciéndola gritar, la hizo volar por los aires. Como gato la pelirroja cayó parada, pero Natali, quien estaba detrás de ella, la pateó por la espalda y Daiana la acabó.

Bella escuchó un gruñido ahogado y se dio vuelta; Edward estaba tirado y parecía maltrecho. Un vampiro se cirnió sobre él y ella rápidamente lo tumbó sobre la nieve y le arrancó los brazos y la cabeza.

Bella suspiró y se sorprendió del silencio que había. Levantó la vista y vio vampiros en pie, algunos maltrechos y muchos cuerpos.

La batalla había terminado.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

—Se ha acabado.

—¿Qué has dicho Alice?— preguntó Kate.

—Se ha terminado.

Aun estaban todos en la sala, sentados en el sofá.

—¿Se ha terminado?— Esme empezó a preguntar rápidamente —¿Cómo esta Edward?

—¿Y Eleazar?

—¿Cómo están?

—Están bien. Eleazar está bien. Pero Edward…

—¿Qué pasa con él Alice?— Esme empezó a sollozar. Alice se levantó rápidamente para ir a su lado.

Nadie respiraba.

—No te preocupes, por favor Esme. Él está vivo. Su compañera de batalla lo salvó.

—Oh, dios mío.— Esme seguía sollozando, pero esta vez de alegría. Alice no pensaba decirle que a Edward le habían arrancado el brazo.

"_Compañera de batalla"_ pensó Alice, fugazmente, recordando ciertas visiones que había tenido.

Sonrió mentalmente.

Carlisle abrazó a Esme. Así como Jasper a Alice, como Rosalie a Emmet, y como las mujeres Denali entre ellas.

—Voy a llamarlo.— dijo Esme abruptamente.

—No!

Todos miraron a Alice.

—¿Hay algo que no nos estás diciendo, Alice?— cuestionó Emmet

—No, es solo que se están deshaciendo de los cuerpos.

—Está bien.

Esme sonrió y abrazó a Carlisle.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Benjamín hizo un gran hoyo en la tierra, donde la guardia había hecho una hoguera e iba tirando todos los cuerpos y los pedazos de ellos que encontraban.

—Lo siento tanto— se seguía disculpando Bella quien estaba arrodillada junto a Edward en la nieve.

—Bella— trató de razonar él de nuevo —tú estabas luchando, si me hubieras ayudado antes te habrían hecho daño a ti.

"_Y lo hubiera preferido"_ pensó ella.

Edward estaba moviendo experimentalmente el brazo había sido dañado. Bella lo había ayudado a recolocárselo.

—Como nuevo— le sonrió él.

—Bella!

La aludida se dio vuelta para encontrarse a su pandilla de amigas. Les sonrió.

—Me alegro que estén bien. Me ahorran de vengar su muerte!— bromeó.

—¿A quien le vas a hacer pagar nada? Si los hicimos puré!

Las muchachas murmuraron afirmaciones.

—Entonces… ¿todas ilesas?

—Bueno— empezó Daiana —No voy a negar que alguna que otra recibió alguna sacudida. Pero estamos bien!

—Me alegro.

—Queríamos despedirnos— habló Karla. Bella se levantó del piso junto con Edward.

—Gracias por ayudarnos, en verdad— agradeció.

—No, Bells. Sabes que siempre que nos necesites, una llamada y estamos— Vero tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

—Gracias chicas!

—Bueno— se quejó Mafer —Bájenle a la emoción que me van a hacer llorar!— escondió su rostro en el hombro de Janet mientras su espalda se sacudía, debido a los débiles sollozos.

Bella pensó que ella era la más tiernita de todas.

Las demás se rieron suavemente.

—Bueno, yo me voy.

Todas se despidieron de Bella y Edward y se marcharon en diferentes direcciones. Se querían y tenían aprecio pero todas eran nómadas. Al igual que Bella.

El teléfono de Edward sonó.

—Es Esme.— murmuró Edward mirando la pantalla. —Voy a atender.

Con una sonrisa empezó a hablar con una mujer muy maternal.

Bella fue hacia la guardia quienes estaban rastreando el bosque, para asegurarse.

—Estás viva— escuchó a Jane decir.

—Sip. Y veo que tú también.— Bella sonrió abiertamente —Pero, ¿De qué me sorprendo? Si hierva mala nunca muere!— Jane rugió y ella sonrió aun más. Su relación con Jane siempre había sido así; al que no podía hacerle perder los estribos era a Alec, aún en su vida humana Jane era así, y con Alec se llevó bien desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Escuchó un ruido entre unos arbustos.

Felix se acercó y sacó a una vampira quien chilló y se puso en posición de ataque. Tenía cabellos negros cortados hasta la altura de la barbilla y le realzaban el rostro de alabastro blanco. Sus ojos rojos eran salvajes y se estremecía y se retorcía cada pocos segundos.

Una neófita.

Felix también se puso en posición de ataque, listo para despedazarla.

—Espera— se escuchó la voz de Bella. Se dirigió a la neófita —¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La vampira se le quedó mirando.

—Te ha preguntado cuál es tu nombre— la neófita empezó a aullar de dolor ante Jane. Bella lo cubrió con su escudo y pronto dejó de chillar.

Jane la fulminó con la mirada.

—Por favor, dime tu nombre.

La muchacha vaciló.

—B-Bree.

—Muy bien. Bree. Si no luchas, te prometo que nadie te dañará.

La muchacha no dijo nada.

—Le estas dando una oportunidad que no se merece— protestó Jane.

—¿Por qué tú lo dices?

Los ojos de Jane echaron fuego.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?— la voz fue desconocida para todos. Se dieron vuelta y estaba el trío Vulturi. Marco había hablado.

—Bella le ha dicho que no la dañaremos si ella no lucha.

—¿Has hecho eso Isabella?

—Sí.

—Sabes que era uno de ellos.

Bella protestó.

—Estaba escondida entre los arbustos. No la vi en toda la lucha; además, es una neófita. De seguro ni sabe porque está aquí.

Aro se acercó a Bree seguido de Renata, quien tenía la mano derecha apoyada en su espalda. Aro le tendió su mano a Bree.

Si fue porque ella tenía curiosidad, o por si se sentía amenazada, n se sabe; pero le dio su mano. Aro cerró los ojos y luego de un minuto los volvió a abrir.

Suspiró.

—Ella no sabía porque estaba aquí.— sentenció.

—Aro— se escuchó la voz de Eleazar. Edward y Garret estaban detrás de él. —Yo me puedo encargar de ella.— el aludido enarcó una ceja. —Puedo llevarla conmigo a Alaska y enseñarle a controlarse.

Aro dudó.

—Yo respondo por ellos— intervino Bella.

Aro la miró a los ojos por un tiempo que pareció interminable. Al final, suspiró.

—Está bien— se volvió hacia Eleazar —pero que se porte bien. No damos segundas oportunidades.— Bree se estremeció.

—Yo iré con él. Voy a ayudarlo.— se ofreció Garret.

—Muchas gracias por su generosidad, nómada.

Después de un rato Eleazar y Garret pudieron hacer caminar a Bree, con palabras de calma y explicándole las cosas.

—Quiero agradecer a todos los que nos ayudaron. Nunca olvidaremos esto.— y luego de otro discurso de Aro, todos los vampiros ajenos a la guardia se marcharon, saludando a Bella y Edward, claro.

Los Vulturis y la guardia también partieron.

—Ya… todo terminó.

—Sí— coincidió Edward. Estaban los dos parados en el medio de árboles y con la nieve cayendo más fuertemente.

Bella suspiró, sintiendo una losa fría y pesada por corazón.

—Ha sido un placer conocerte, Edward. Me gustaría verte pronto.— se dio vuelta y empezó a distanciarse.

—¿Eso es todo?— preguntó él, en shock. Bella se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Los separaban diez metros.

—¿A qué te refieres?— frunció el seño

—¿Crees que he soportado verte peleando con otros vampiros solo para que me desees buen viaje?— en un segundo estaba frente a ella. —Quiero que vengas conmigo.— al ver su cara en shock se apresuró a explicar —Sé que nos conocemos hace poco tiempo, pero siento…

No pudo seguir ya que los labios de Bella lo habían silenciado con un beso cargado de alegría, pasión, orgullo de tener a aquél vampiro y amor.

Mucho amor.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Ufff! Hace mucho que no actualizaba, lo siento! Pero era como si la historia se desarrollara ante mis oojos y me hubieran a pagado la luz. Pero ahora ya me la prendieron y es lo que importa!_

_¿Quien encontró sus nombres o apodos en el texto? Eso fue un pequeño regalito por hacerlas esperar taaanto, y por todo el cariño que me brindan en cada Review._

_Pido perdón si no les agradó, pero fue con la mejor intención!_

_Disculpas tambien si solo puse sus apodos, pero es que entré en el perfil de cada una y no encontré sus nombres ni sus aspectos físicos, asique tuve que inventarlos o tomé como referencia la foto de perfil (las que la tenían)! Sorry! Si hay alguna que me faltó, ruego que me disculpen, pero es de noche y estoy algo liada y estoy tratando de terminarlo para subirlo haorita mismo!_

_Respecto a lo de los dones no es que tenga preferencias, es que eran muchas y, como saben, es raro que un vampiro tenga uno, asique puse sus nombres en un papelito, los hice un bollito y luego le pedí a mi madre que sacara tres; y ahí salieron!_

_**maelilautner96:** Una pregunta: ¿Seguis en tu hamaca de floja? jajaj No tienes habilitado los PM asique te respondo al Review aca! Espero que te haya gustado este cap porque mi cerebro esta hecho sopa despues de pasarme TODA la noche sentada frente a la PC ajajjaj. Un beso y un abrazo. Atte: Giss_

**GRACIAS a NinieN, Deathxrevenge, Natuchi23, daianitahh, Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen, shineevero, azabella45, YoLiii, chica vampiro 92, maelilautner96 y a karla-cullen-hale por sus reviews y por seguirme en este maravilloso fic, las aprecio a todas y cuenten conmigo para ayudarlas en lo que sea!**

_Tengo otro fic para la que no lo sabe y es de Cazadores de sombras The Mortal Instruments llamado "De una manera diferente" y... bueno, el título habla por sí solo! :D La que quiera pasarse, hágalo!_

_Bueno, un beso a todas y espero sus comentarios, espero les haya gustado el cap. Ah! Voy a poner una lista en mi perfil con los nombres de ustedes y sus personajes en este cap, para las que no se hayan encontrado!_

_Giss._

**¿Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí.**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

**Giss**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

* * *

><p>Al doblar en el pasillo, Bella pudo ver a Edward parado, algo incómodo aunque de forma caballerosa, hablando con Heidi.<p>

Frunció el seño. ¿Es que acaso no entendía? Iba a tener que dejarle en claro ciertas cosas a esa vampira.

Caminó hacia ellos.

—Permiso— murmuró y pasó los brazos por el masculino cuello, atrayéndolo hacia ella. Sus labios se encontraron en un dulce beso y los brazos de él se enredaron en su cintura. Se escuchó un bufido y suaves pisadas alejándose. Bella sonrió contra la boca de Edward.

—Eres mala.

—Y ella una desubicada total.— le respondió con ecuanimidad. Él sonrió pícaramente.

— ¿Ya has hablado con Aro?

—Sí. Ya he hablado con él y ¿adivina qué?

— ¿Qué? —preguntó él sin interés.

—Nos desea buen viaje y felicidad.

—Eso tenlo por seguro.—Ella en verdad no sabía si Edward lo decía solamente por decir, pero quería creerle, aunque fuera descabellado teniendo en cuenta que solo se conocían hace unos días y bajo presiones.

Bajó sus brazos y lo tomó de la mano, mientras caminaban.

—Voy a despedirme de Eleazar y Garret, ¿sí?

—Claro. Yo estaré por el bosque.— con un beso se fue.

Edward sonrió. ¡Cuánta suerte había tenido en encontrar a esa vampira en su camino! Mientras buscaba a dichos vampiros no pudo más que sentirse feliz; la existencia por primera vez le sonreía.

Los encontró en el patio hablando con Bree, la vampira neófita, quien los escuchaba atentamente. Al percatarse de que Edward se acercaba, ella se acuclilló en posición de ataque.

—Tranquila. Él se llama Edward.—la muchacha no se mostraba confiada; ningún neófito lo haría. Eleazar se dirigió a Edward. — ¿Sucede algo?

Edward escaneó los pensamientos de la muchacha, pero solo vio miedo. No iba a atacarlo si él no la presionaba a hacerlo.

—Solo venía a despedirme. Me voy con Bella a casa.— su pecho se infló de orgullo.

— ¿Con Isabella? —exclamó Garret, entre sorprendido y divertido.— ¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? — se rió. En su mente había imágenes fugaces de ella y de cómo no entendía que se hubiera fijado en Edward.

—Sí, bueno. Pues es así.—aclaró de manera cortante. Garret se puso serio.

—Edward, no quise ofender…

—No te preocupes—interrumpió Edward gesticulando con las manos—No tuve porque hablarte así. Solo…— terminó por decidirse en encogerse de hombros

—Entiendo. No te preocupes.

—Bueno, Edward.—intervino Eleazar, yo me voy a llevar a esta bella señorita conmigo para cuidarla. A Carmen va a encantarle tener una nueva hija.

El aludido sonrió. Estaba seguro de eso; si había algo que Esme y Carmen compartían era el instinto maternal que les había sido arrebatado.

—Muy bien. Ten cuidado.

—No te preocupes; Garret va a ir conmigo.

—Mejor así.

Con un asentimiento de cabezas los tres hombres se despidieron.

Bella había dicho que iba a estar en el bosque, asique Edward rastreó su aroma el cual parecía a miel, fresias y luz de sol. No se sorprendió cuando el rastro lo llevó a donde por primera vez la vio y estaba en la misma situación; desnuda dentro del lago aunque esta vez estaba en una parte lo bastante profunda como para que el agua le llegara hasta por encima de los pechos.

Bella estaba rumiando en lo que estaba pasando. ¿Era acertado lo que estaba haciendo? Quizás la soledad que sentía en esos tiempos estaba influyendo en sus decisiones, pero… quien no arriesgaba no ganaba ¿cierto? Aunque, parecía que Edward era muy arraigado en cuanto a _buenas costumbres_ y a ella no le iban ni le venían, claro, siempre y cuando no se interpusieran en su camino. Escuchó el sonido de un cuerpo chocar contra el agua y en un segundo Edward había salido a la superficie en frente de ella. El agua goteaba de su cabello y su pecho centelleaba debido a los rayos del sol.

Apostaba a que estaba desnudo. ¿De dónde había salido esa desinhibición? Ella no tenía idea, y estaba segura que Edward tampoco.

— ¿Qué está haciendo señor Cullen? —preguntó, cruzando por segunda vez en el día sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro, quien se tensó casi imperceptiblemente. Pero en respuesta a la sonrisa esquinada y ceja arqueada de ella se recompuso y la atrajo hacia él, disfrutando ambos de la cercanía.

—No tengo la más mínima idea —su boca buscó rápidamente la suya. El beso fue lento y dulce. Podían sentir la tibieza del cuerpo del otro.

El agua se sentía fresca.

Se sumergieron en la profundidad del lago, robando caricias. La luz del día se filtraba en el agua dejando ver la pequeña belleza marina que había debajo. Era una lástima que aquellos dos vampiros solo tenían ojos para el otro.

Ninguno sabía cuánto tiempo habían estado sumergidos una vez que salieron a la superficie, aún besándose. Bella agradecía el no necesitar alguien, aún cuando ambos jadeaban. Edward acariciaba las más "decentes" partes de su cuerpo sin animarse a más. Ella, conociéndolo aún un poco superficialmente, no lo presionaba y seguía su ejemplo; solo acariciándole la parte superior de la espalda, el cuello, el rostro y casualmente el pecho.

No eran caricias muy íntimas pero Edward se estremecía de placer por el solo hecho de ser ella quien lo acariciaba. Bella sonreía contra su boca.

— ¿Cuándo nos vamos? —preguntó él entre besos.

—Mmm —a ella le estaba costando que sus neuronas se conectaran para hacer un poco de cortocircuito—. La primera pregunta sería: ¿A dónde vamos? —Edward se separó levemente y frunció el ceño.

—Creí… bueno, que sabias que yo iba con mi familia.

_Familia_. Otra vez esa palabra. Le tocó a ella fruncir el ceño mientras se separaba de él y empezaba a jugar ausentemente con el agua.

La magia parecía haberse perdido.

—Y yo pensé que cuando dijiste que me vaya contigo era porque querías ir a otra parte —terminó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él se preguntó porque en ese momento parecía tan… vacía.

—No. Ellos son mi familia —se acercó a ella por la espalda y la abrazó. Ya no se sentía intimidado por la desnudez del momento, y a ella no parecía afectarle. Para nada—. Y en verdad, me gustaría que los conozcas.

Ella alzó la mirada y le sonrió.

—Claro.

— ¿En serio? —su expresión estaba para una foto pensó Bella.

— ¿No era eso lo que querías? Si no quieres…

— ¡No! Es perfecto —su sonrisa era gigante, y Bella sintió un lento calor en el corazón. Él le dio un último beso y fue a recoger su ropa para ponérsela de vuelta.

Bella se quedó observándolo y pensando que él era el hombre más hermoso que había visto nunca…. Claro que después de ella, pensó con ironía. ¡Y había visto hombres!

Cuando Edward se dio vuelta, ella ya estaba vestida.

— ¿Vamos?

La tomó de la mano y empezaron su camino. Al principio iban en silencio y Bella se mantenía a su paso; a Edward todavía le resultaba raro no ser el más rápido.

— ¿Bella? —la muchacha le sonrió, animándolo a seguir—. Quería —dudó—… quería saber si algún día vas a contarme tu historia.

Ella solo frunció ligeramente el seño.

—Supongo que tu familia querrá saber, también. Y no me gusta repetirme. Es un fastidio. Voy a contarte cuando lleguemos —sonrió ausentemente.

En el camino hablaron, conociendo sus gustos. Unas horas más tarde ya estaban en los bosques de Forks.

Mientras corrían, Bella se detuvo.

— ¿Sucede algo? —Edward estuvo en menos de un segundo a su lado. Él podía oler el familiar olor nauseabundo a los licántropos. Se preguntaba si Bella lo haría.

— ¿Qué es ese aroma? —su nariz se arrugaba y su expresión era pensativa. Se había dado cuenta.

—Cariño, cerca de aquí hay un lugar llamado…

—La Push —le cortó ella—. Ya lo sé. Pero ¿Aun hay metamorfos?

Él frunció el seño.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —sentía curiosidad.

Ella bufó divertidamente.

—He vivido más de mil años Edward —con esa simple frase hizo que Edward se sintiera algo tonto. Ella se adelantó y le besó tiernamente la mejilla — ¿Seguimos?

—Claro. Ya casi llegamos.

Siguieron su camino.

·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·O·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·

— ¿quieres decir que Edward ya viene? —preguntó Esme.

—Sip. Exactamente es eso lo que quiero decir —rió Alice.

— ¡Oh, qué bien! —se volvió hacia su marido— ¿Has escuchado eso? —él sonrió.

—Claro, querida —le sonrió.

— ¿Cuándo vuelve, Alice? —Esme se volvió hacia la aludida, quien sonreía.

—De hecho, en unos segundos aparecerá —todos en la sala se levantaron de sus asientos. Habían ido a cazar y a hacer sus cosas mientras esperaban, pero ahora estaban todos reunidos. Carlisle había pedido que lo reemplazaran en el Hospital y los muchachos no habían ido al instituto, claro. Alice continuó explicándose— Pero, él no viene so…— los vampiros escucharon desde lejos el ruido de dos vampiros.

— ¿Solo? —terminó Kate la frase de Alice.

—Debe venir con Eleazar —Carmen estaba ansiosa de ver a su compañero.

—No lo creo —Alice estaba verdaderamente entusiasmada en los brazos de Jasper, quien la miraba enarcando una ceja. Ella se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia, pero su sonrisa era grande.

La puerta de la entrada se abrió y se escuchó la voz dulce y musical de una vampira.

—_Es hermoso aquí_ —todos se tensaron, menos Alice y las mujeres Denali.

—_Esme la decoró_ —respondió Edward, tranquilamente. La calma y confianza en su voz hizo que todos se relajaran.

—_Tiene un excelente gusto._

Por la puerta de la sala apareció Edward sonriendo, y luego, de su mano, apareció una vampira de belleza imponente e inimaginable.

Todos la examinaron, al igual que ella a todos. Notaron los ojos dorados.

— ¿Edward? —Esme estaba un poco… confundida.

—Hola, Mamá —fue hasta ella y la abrazó y besó en la mejilla.

Mientras Esme se aseguraba que Edward estuviera bien, Bella se dedicaba a observar… parecían una familia. Una familia de verdad. La experiencia de más de un milenio se lo decía.

Edward fue hacia ella y le acarició el rostro dulcemente. Todos contemplaron éste gesto con sorpresa.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Emmett y Rosalie —todos asintieron mientras los presentaban, excepto Rosalie, claro, cuya expresión decía que no le había caído muy bien la recién llegada—. Familia, ella es Isabella Swan.

—Un placer —contestó ella, sonriendo encantadoramente. Luego movió sus ojos hacia el patriarca de la familia—. Un placer volver a verte, Carlisle.

Él sonrió.

—El placer es mío, Isabella. Tanto tiempo.

—Ellas son Kate, Irina, Carmen…—pero Edward fue interrumpido por Bella.

—…y Tanya. Las conozco.

— ¿Cómo has estado Bells? —preguntó Kate, quien se adelantó para abrazarla, al igual que Carmen e Irina.

—Bien. Aquí, como siempre.

—Hola Isabella —la voz ácida de Tanya se escuchó en la sala.

Bella sonrió aun más encantadora.

— ¿Cómo has estado, Tanya?

—Muy bien. Y veo que tú no pierdes el tiempo —añadió, mirando la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de Edward.

La expresión de Bella se tornó fría, pero aun así mantenía la sonrisa en sus labios. Parecía estar disfrutando.

Todos estaban atentos al sutil intercambio de palabas de las vampiras.

—Sí. Ya sabes, no me pude resistir —echó un vistazo a Edward.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. Entre súcubos nos entendemos —tenía los brazos en jarras y estaba tensa.

Bella sonrió con malicia.

—Completamente.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** _Holiis! ¿Como estan mis hermosas lectoras? :D_

_Aquí les traigo un nuevo cap!_

_¡Las cosas se están poniendo calentitas, calentitas! Me encanta!_

_Muchas gracias a: _**Deathxrevenge, chica vampiro 92, 3twilighterslove, smileofangel, NinieN, vampire-girls97, karla-cullen-hale, Eli Masen y Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen**_ por sus reviews!_

**_ME ENCANTARIA QUE PASEN POR MI PERFIL Y DEN CLIC EN DONDE DICE "FICTIONPRESS" Y LEA Y COMENTEN MI NOVELA (MIA, MIA) ES SOLO EL PRIMER CAPITULO, PERO AL FINAL DEL CAPITULO HAY UNA N/A QUE EXPLICA A QUE QUIERO LLEGAR CON ELLA._**

_Un beso a todas y en la noche les respondo a sus reviews! Las adoro!_

_Atte: Giss!_

**¿Merezco un Review?**


	7. Chapter 7

**N/A:** _**Sé que es muy poco, pero mi PC ha muerto. Una mañana me dijo que tenía 15 virus... ¡15 VIRUS! ¿Me pueden decir de dónde ****** salieron? Asique.. bue, tengo que formatearla... :`( Me va a llevar tiempo y dinero... no me esperen... x(**  
><em>

**_SIEMPRE les he contestado a sus Reviews en un PM, pero como creo que algunas no leen sus bandejas de entrada..._**

**_RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DEL CAPITULO PASADO_**

**chica vampiro 92**: _¡Que bueno que te haya gustado! :) ¿Bella VS Tanya? Me encanta eso... ¡Espero que el cap te guste y dejes tu comentario! XOXO_

**Deathxrevenge**: _Sip. Bella es un súcubo y respecto a lo de ir con los Cullen o no... Bella es un poco alérgica a eso. Espero tu sincera opinión, como siempre! XOXO_

**karla-cullen-hale:**_ JAJA Po supuesto que Rosalie está celosa... ¡Y ni te digo Tanya! xP Espero que el cap te guste y deja tu valiosa opinion xD XOXO_

**vampire-girls97:** _Hola Deny! xD Que bueno que te haya gustado! Espero que éste te parezca mejor que el anterior! xD Deja comentario, please... XOXO_

**shineevero**: _xD Tanya y Bells ya se conocen... Por lo demás, acertaste en todo jajaja Espero que el cap te guste tanto como los otros y dejes tu valiosisima opinion! XOXO_

**Sweet Dream'S fairy Cullen:** J_AJAJA ¡Tenes razón! Cuando la ponen de amiga, es buena onda, pero... Yo la odio igual xP jaja Espero que el cap te guste Emi... XOXO_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Summary:<span> Edward fue a Volterra, como otros vampiros, para ayudar a los Vulturis en la guerra contra los Rumanos. Lo que él no esperaba era encontrar a el amor de su existencia allí. BxV ExV M por Lemmon**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Advertencia: Ésta historia contiene escenas de sexo explícito; y en especial ésta capítulo, asique si eres manor de edad o no te gusta, no lo leas, despues no te quejes de que no te estabas avisado...**

**No permito su reproducción o adaptación en su totalidad.**

* * *

><p><strong>*<span>Entre Vulturis<span>***

**by**

**Gissbella De Salvatore**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<br>**

* * *

><p>El cielo de Forks estaba encapotado, como de costumbre. El viento soplaba pero nadie lo tomaba en cuenta dentro de la mansión Cullen.<p>

— ¿Súcubo? —preguntó Edward con dificultad. Parecía que en su vida entera no había escuchado esa palabra, ni mucho menos sabido su significado.

—Sí —respondió Tanya, intuyendo que él no había sabido ese _pequeño detalle_ de la existencia de Bella—. Súcubo. Como mis hermanas y yo, claro —miró a Bella inocentemente—. ¿No se lo habías contado?

La aludida se encogió de hombros.

—Para ser precisos, no hemos hablado demasiado desde que nos conocimos. Ya sabes —le sonrió—. Hemos estado ocupados —y no le hablaba _precisamente_ sobre la batalla. Tanya lo sabía.

—Oh —no pudo articular otra cosa.

Bella veía como los hombros de Emmett se elevaban y descendían a medida que el intercambio entre ellas seguía. Seguramente al vampiro le estaba costando no estallar en carcajadas.

Edward todavía estaba asimilando la noticia de que la persona que últimamente se había convertido en la más importante de su existencia, apenas conociéndola, era un súcubo: una vampira que mantenía relaciones sexuales con sus presas. Lo que lo irritó por un segundo fue que ella no se lo había dicho y había tenido que enterarse por boca de Tanya.

—Quizás —intervino Carlisle—… sería mejor que nos sentáramos.

Edward guió a Bella al sillón y todos hicieron caso al doctor.

—Entonces... ¿Doctor? —preguntó ella, haciendo referencia a la profesión del vampiro.

Él sonrió.

—Sí. Veo que Edward te ha hablado de nosotros —sonrió a su hijo. Carlisle había conocido a Isabella hacía tiempo y desde el principio le había caído bien, pero cuando pasó el tiempo en Volterra y escuchó hablar de ella a Aro, no dudó en que era una asombrosa vampira.

—Claro.

— Y dime, querida —Esme le sonrió—… ¿piensas quedarte? —ahora a quien sonrió disimuladamente fue a Edward.

La vampira volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—No tengo apuro, en realidad.

—Eso es genial —intervino Alice—. Tengo ganas de ir de compras. ¿Deseas acompañarme?

Emmett se rió.

—Ten cuidado —aconsejó—. El duende es diabólico respecto a la moda.

Alice le sacó la lengua cual niña pequeña

—A Bella también le gusta la moda —sonrió aun más—. Seremos grandes amigas. Lo he visto.

Tanya bufó.

—Disculpen —se hizo escuchar Carmen, quien había estado al pendiente de la puerta—. ¿Vendrá Eleazar? ¿Saben donde está?

Al leer las suposiciones de Carmen, Edward a negar con la cabeza.

—Eleazar está bien, Carmen. Es solo que se ofreció a hacerse cargo de una neófita…

— ¿Qué? —las cuatro vampiras Denali estuvieron de pie en unos instantes.

—Encontramos a una neófita en el campo de batalla, confundida y desorientada —se apresuró a calmarlas Bella—. No tenía ni idea de que había sido convertida para luchar, pero Aro vio su inocencia asique le dio una segunda oportunidad. Y nuestro querido Eleazar, con el buen corazón que posee se ofreció a ayudarla…

— ¿Y lo dejaste solo con un neófito? —bramó Tanya. Bella enarcó una ceja en su dirección para luego mirar a Carmen y sonreírle alentadoramente.

—No te preocupes, Carmen. Garret, un nómada amigo, se quedó con ellos.

Carmen suspiró, visiblemente más calmada.

—Entonces creo que deberíamos volver… —Carmen no pudo terminar la frase porque una Rosalie fría y de mal genio la interrumpió.

— ¿Cómo te has atrevido a traer a alguien como ella a la casa sin consultarnos? —exclamó, airada. Edward había estado viendo los engranajes funcionar en su mente pero había tenido la esperanza de que se comportara. Ahora se preguntaba porque había deseado algo ya de por sí imposible. Pero antes de que él le contestase, lo hizo Bella.

—Edward no me trajo, querida —empezó ella a explicar ella con su habitual calma—. No soy un mueble.

—No —le dio la razón Rosalie—. No eres un mueble, eres un súcubo.

Kate e Irina gruñeron, pero Rosalie ni se inmutó.

— ¿Supone eso un problema para ti Rosalie? —hubo algo, se dio cuenta Edward, en el modo en que pronunció el nombre, como si…

Sacudió la cabeza.

Estaba viendo, o mejor dicho oyendo cosas en donde no las había.

—Sí, teniendo en cuenta que te quedarás aquí…

— ¿Y quién te dijo eso? Soy lo bastante mayorcita para vivir sola. Ten cuidado de sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente.

— ¿No te quedarás? —preguntó Edward, sorprendido. Ella lo miró y le sonrió dulcemente, dejando toda expresión dura o fría atrás.

—Aquí, no. ¿Qué esperabas?

—Bella —Carlisle se hizo notar—, puedes quedarte aquí tanto como gustes. No hagas caso de mi hija.

Rosalie le gruñó y Bella le sonrió.

—Aprecio el gesto Carlisle, pero tengo mi casa a unos kilómetros de aquí. Solo tengo que llamar para que manden mis cosas, en caso de que decida quedarme aquí.

— Cuenta con nosotros para lo que necesites, cariño.

—Gracias, Esme —Edward pudo verlo. Bella se estaba ganando a varios, menos a Tanya y Rosalie, claro.

—Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu historia Bella? —preguntó Jasper con calma. La aludida reparó en él viendo las cicatrices de su piel, pero no se asustó para nada. Parecía que era algo natural para ella.

—Sí —dijo Emmett—, ¿Cuántos años tiene mi nueva cuñadita? —todos lo miraron como si estuviera loco, menos Edward y la cuñadita, quienes se echaron a reír.

—Más que todos ustedes juntos, seguro —al ver las caras de expectación de todos en la sala decidió contar su vida allí. No le gustaba repetirse asique se acomodó bien en el sofá apoyando su cabeza en el regazo de Edward, quien rápidamente estuvo acariciándole el cabello—. Nací en Milán un trece de septiembre hace ya mil quinientos setenta y dos años —ninguno de los presentes hizo sonido alguno—. Mi vida era, Mmm. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ah, sí. Un poco… ¿A quién engaño? Muy contradictoria con las costumbres de la época.

»Mi madre había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas de todo Milán; una a la que muchos caballeros deseaban cortejar. Mi padre había sido un hombre muy apuesto, también. Creo que en cuanto se vieron por primera vez, siendo los dos tan interesados y mal llevados por sus canones de belleza, supieron que eran el uno para el otro. No pudieron estar más equivocados —movió la cabeza negativamente ante el recuerdo—. Charlie Swan, mi padre, era una persona tranquila, quien se ocupaba de su trabajo cerca del Emperador y le gustaba mucho la soledad y tranquilidad. También era un hombre frío y tomaba las decisiones de la casa sin vacilar. Renée Dwyer, mi madre, era lo opuesto a él; siempre alegre, ruidosa. Había nacido en una familia rica, asique también era caprichosa. Luego de dos años de convivencia nací yo.

»De cabello caoba, ojos color chocolate y piel color crema, yo era la unión perfecta de ellos dos. Vivía con mi familia en lo que después de la caída del Imperio Romano fue conocido como Milán en una gran mansión llena de lujos y esclavos. Mi padre desde los primeros años de mi nacimiento se había mostrado orgulloso de mí, quien me estaba convirtiendo en una niña hermosa. Mi madre, por otro lado, no tanto. Como dije ella había sido una de las mujeres más hermosas, por no decir la más hermosa de todas, y cuando me vio crecer y florecer empezó a odiarme.

»Mi vida era muy simple. Había sido criada entre comodidades, con los mejores cuidados, las mejores comidas, los mejores vestidos, los mejores profesores, etcétera. Pero a mí no me importaba nada de eso. Pasaba la mayor parte del día con los esclavos de mi casa. Ellos veneraban mi belleza al igual que todos y me enseñaron a hablar diferentes lenguas. Me encantaba estar con ellos y mis padres solo eran una referencia lejana, pero esa era mi vida dentro de la casa. Fuera de ella era muy diferente. Todos tenían la idea de que nuestra familia era unida. Me reconocían por ser la más bella; muchos me veneraban como a una diosa, pero muchos también me temían pensando que yo era algún tipo de demonio del infierno. El nombre y la posición de mi familia los acallaban. A mis dieciséis años todavía no estaba casada y eso desesperaba a mis padres e incrementaban las habladurías de la gente. Yo era de una mente demasiado abierta para esa época y no quería saber nada del matrimonio, nunca entendí porque tenía que sublevarme ante un hombre. Me encantaba leer y conocer cosas nuevas; algo alarmantes en una muchacha de mi índole en esa época. La importancia que le daban a mi belleza comenzaba a enfadarme y enfermarme. Empezaron los rumores y aunque mi encanto iba en aumento, empezaron a crear historias sobre mí.

»Un día en la Iglesia del pueblo conocí a dos hermanos; una niña y u niño. Ella muy pequeña, con el pelo marrón muy corto y claro. Su figura era muy delgada y chiquita. Tenía una cara demasiado bonita para una niña con grandes ojos azules, labios carnosos y su voz concordaba con su aspecto. Su hermano gemelo era idéntico a ella, solo que sus cabellos eran de un marrón más oscuro y sus labios menos carnosos.

Nadie hacía ruido alguno en la sala mientras Bella, con los ojos enfocados en sus recuerdos seguían contando la historia de su existencia. Las Denali nunca la habían escuchado asique estaban igual que todos en la sala.

—Sin prestar atención a las habladurías de los demás, me acerqué a ellos. Jane y Alec me agradaron desde el primer instante y no pude evitar darme cuenta de que la gente se alejaba de ellos, incluso sus padres. Se sintieron impresionados en cuanto me vieron, claro, pero luego me trataron como una niña normal, sin alusiones a mi aspecto físico ni a mis costumbres. Pero la actitud odiosa y maligna de Jane para con el resto de las personas empezaba a condenarla y Alec escondía su naturaleza, pero no podía dejar de defender a su gemela de los castigos de sus padres por su actitud. Pronto fuimos inseparables hasta el día que se desató lo inevitable para las creencias de aquellas épocas.

Bella suspiró ante el mal recuerdo y luego continuó con su relato.

—Empezaron a ocurrirle cosas a la gente, como plagas en sus cosechas y enfermedades. Menos a nuestras familias. Un día en la Iglesia Jane golpeó a un muchacho que la estaba molestando. El muchacho la estaba sacando de quicio y no ayudaba a que ella había estado recientemente encerrada en su habitación a pan y agua. Las personas se enfurecieron y Jane no paraba de lanzar insultos a todos diciéndoles que se iban a ir al infierno. Todos parecieron tener la misma idea y acusaron a Jane y Alec de brujería y a mí de haber sido agraciada por el diablo ya que todos ello coincidían en que mi belleza era un regalo de él.

Bella cerró los ojos y Edward le tomó la mano, sabedor del dolor que ella escondía.

—Recuero cuando miré a mis padres en busca de ayuda.

Luego de un minuto de silencio, Alice hizo la pregunta que nadie se animaba a hacer.

— ¿Lo hicieron? ¿Te ayudaron? —Bella la miró sorprendida, como si se hubiera olvidado de la presencia de todos ellos. Sonrió con tristeza.

—Claro que no lo hicieron, Alice —volvió su mirada al techo, siguiendo con el desenlace—. Habrían sido demasiados estúpidos porque los habrían quemado vivos a ellos también. Pero lo que me enojó fue que Renée se largó a llorar y a decir que yo era un demonio que se juntaba con los esclavos y hablaba lenguas extrañas. Los padres de Alec y Jane tampoco los ayudaron. Luego de eso no tuvieron en cuenta nada más.

»Nos encerraron en una celda por el resto del día y la noche. A la madrugada nos sacaron de allí y nos llevaron encadenados a la plaza del pueblo donde estaba la hoguera en las que tantas veces habíamos visto arder a personas que a mi pensar eran inocentes. La multitud ya estaba reunida alrededor, clamando porque se desasieran de nosotros. Nos ataron a la hoguera ignorando nuestras patadas y golpes y luego nuestros padres aparecieron frente a nosotros con una antorcha ardiendo. Ninguno de nosotros profirió sonido alguno cuando la paja se encendía rápidamente y la expresión atormentada de Renée se convertía en una sonrisa de suficiencia. Pronto no pude ver nada y el calor se empezó a notar perceptiblemente para luego hacerme gritar por el dolor de la piel de mi parte inferior al quemarse. En algún lugar de mi consciencia escuché cuando las personas empezaron a gritar. Nunca nadie gritaba de miedo cuando quemaban a otros. Pero luego de un momento sentí algo rasgar mis ataduras y rodé hasta caer. Olía a carne quemada mientras los gritos aumentaban a mí alrededor. Sentí que me depositaban sobre algo duro y luego el viento alrededor mío.

»Luego entendí que me habían devuelto a la hoguera cuando mi cuerpo comenzó a arder. En algún lugar escuchaba los alaridos de Jane y Alec, también. La tortura parecía no acabar nunca y me preguntaba si en verdad yo había sido tocada por el diablo para merecer semejante castigo.

Todos reconocieron y recordaron el dolor de la transformación.

—Desperté a los días con la garganta desgarrándome de sed y di rienda suelta a la matanza. Jane y Alec me acompañaron y —suspiró—… matamos a muchos de las personas que nos acusaron y juzgaron —se calló. No dijo que ella había matado personalmente a sus padres. Quizás se lo diría a Edward. Algún día.

Todos se quedaron callados y la primera en reaccionar fue Esme.

— ¿Cómo pudieron ser tan crueles? —preguntó, sorprendida.

—En esos tiempos las cosas eran así Esme.

**·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·O·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·o·**

La cabaña estaba igual a como Bella la recordaba. Pequeña y hogareña. Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iba sacando las sábanas blancas que cubrían los muebles. Se puso alerta cuando escuchó el inconfundible sonido de vampiros correr rápidamente.

Llamaron a la puerta y se apresuró a abrirla.

Esme, Alice y Edward Cullen estaban del otro lado, sonrientes. Bella les devolvió la sonrisa.

Se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

—No es que no me guste la sorpresa, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí? —cuestionó mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Querida, ¿Creías que íbamos a dejarte instalarte sola? —Esme le respondió con otra pregunta mientras miraba alrededor—. Es precioso aquí. ¿Puedo? —quería recorrer la cabaña.

—Por supuesto —mientras ella hacía un recorrido, Alice se le unió.

— ¿No deberían estar tú y Alice en el Instituto?

Edward le sonrió y la tomó entre sus brazos, dándole un beso fugaz.

—Alice pidió saltárselas y yo me uní a la petición. Queríamos ayudarte.

Bella reía cuando las otras dos vampiras volvían.

—La cabaña es hermosa, Bella —elogió Esme.

—Sí —apostilló Alice—. Amo tu armario; es inmenso. Y la cabaña está a unos pocos kilómetros de nuestra casa.

—Bueno —Edward chocó las manos en señal de entusiasmo—. ¿Empezamos?

Bella habían hecho compras con Alice el pasado día y las bolsas se encontraban ahora sobre los sillones.

Empezaron con la limpieza del polvo de las habitaciones, para luego acomodar de nuevo los muebles y por último decorar.

— ¿Done pongo esto? —Edward cargaba algo grande y rectangular cubierto con una manta.

—Ése va aquí —lo tomó y luego de sacarle la manta que lo cubría puso el cuadro en la pared que estaba detrás de los sillones.

La pintura revelaba una escena antigua. Tres jóvenes estaban juntas, de pie. La primera de era de cabello marrón y se la veía en la flor de la juventud, llevaba un vestido de época celeste con un lazo azul. La del medio era, sin duda alguna, Isabella. Con la belleza que la caracterizaba estaba sonriendo pícaramente y llevando un vestido verde esmeralda con un lazo negro. La última se veía mayor a ellas y era parecida a la primera, llevaba un vestido rosa pálido. Las dos más grandes llevaban el cabello recogido mientras que Isabella lleva los largos rizos bien marcados cayendo por la espalda y los hombros.

— ¿Quiénes son ellas? —preguntó Alice, admirando el cuadro igual que Esme y Edward.

—Jane y Cassandra Austen. Grandes amigas.

— ¿Te refieres a la escritora, Jane Austen?

—Sí.

—Wow. No puedo creer que la hayas conocido.

Bella sonrió, nostálgica.

Edward frunció el seño.

— ¿Tiene algo que ver el personaje Isabella Thorpe de su libro _La abadía de Northager_ contigo?

Bella soltó una carcajada.

—Creo que admiraba tanto mi osadía para con la época que quiso hacer un personaje de mí, y a mí me encantaban sus libros. Había leído _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ y me había gustado tanto que le pedí que me haga una copia para tenerla y disfrutarla yo sola. Tengo la copia en algún lugar. Respecto a mi personaje, le pedí que no fuera buena, quería que mi personaje fuera manipulador y egoísta. Le encantó la idea.

—No me extraña —murmuró Edward. Alice y Esme se echaron a reír.

Cuando las risas cesaron Esme habló.

—Bueno, querida, nosotras nos vamos, ¿sí?

—Muchas gracias por todo, Esme. Alice.

—No hay de qué, Bells —exclamó la duende, quien se veía ansiosa por irse—. Quiero ver a Jazz.

Con un beso a cada una, Bella se despidió de ellas.

Recorrieron las impecables habitaciones hasta llegar al dormitorio principal.

—Aquí está —ella sacó de una cómoda una caja mediana. Le entregó una pila de papl que parcía viejo. Muy viejo. En la tapa decía _Primeras impresiones_.

Él la miró y volvió la vista hacia los papeles para luego dejarlos sobre la cómoda.

La atrajo hacia sus brazos.

—No puedo creer —besó su hombro—... que estes —besó su cuello—... aquí —finalizó besando el lóbulo de su oreja y luego mordiendolo.

—Edward —suspiró ella—... no empieces algo que no quieres terminar.

—Uhu —le dio la vuelta y la besó en la boca. Le pareció que hace años que no la besaba. Sus lenguas se encontraron y danzaron juntas. Edward pasó la mano por la pálida, suave piel de su espalda y luego la guió hacia su espalda. El vestido bordó de Bella parecía tan indefenso... Sus manos bajaron por su espalda hasta llegar al borde del vestido.

—Edward —advirtió ella de nuevo.

Pero Edward no escuchaba. El amor le nublaba la vista y el deseo la mente. Besó su quijada y ella llevó las manos al cuello de su camisa, donde la desprendió suavemente dejando el marcado pecho masculino a la vista.

La camisa cayó al suelo en un movimiento fluido.

—Tan bello y tan inocente —murmuró. Él sonrió, sabiendo que su inocencia había caducado el día en que la había conocido. Pasó el dedo índice a lo largo de la mitad de su abdomen hasta llegar su pantalón. Lo miró con una sonrisa y lo atrajo hacia ella. Cayeron en la cama, riendo.

—Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en toda mi existencia —besó su frente, su naríz, su boca, su cuello y sin vacilación besó el inicio de sus senos. Subió el vestido desde los muslos, acariciando sus costados en el trayecto.

El vestido también cayó.

Se solocó sobre ella para seguir besándola.

En algún rincón de su mente Bella no podía creer que él estuviera haciendo aqeullo. ¿Qué había sucedido para... desinibirlo de esa manera? Apesar de eso, se rió cuando lo escuchó luchar con el prendedor del sujetador.

—Principiante —le sacó la lengua y los dio vuelta, quedando ella arriba de él y sintiendo su exitación.

Él rió.

Bella tomó sus manos y las llevó hacia su espalda. El sujetador cedió y el torso de Edward ya no estaba sobre el colchón.

Mientras besaba sus pechos, ella llevó las manos hacia su pantalón, nuevamente. Su hombría luchaba por salir, y ella le dio la tan ansiada libertad. Lo único que los separaba era la parte inferior de la ropa interior femenina.

La volvía loca el roce en la entrepierna, pero ella no sabía si Edward... ni siquiera pudo terminar el pensamiento cuando ambos estuvieron desnudos.

El deseo era insoportable; él necesitaba estar en su interior, dentro suyo. No pudo contenerse y cuando sintió el calor alrededor de su miembro, ambos gimieron.

Era como si hubiera estado dormido y ahora su cuerpo se dejaba despertar por esas maravillosas sensaciones. Ella se empezó a mover, dándole un placer que debió haber estado prohibido. Cada vez que él se adentraba más en su cuerpo ella salía a su encuentro, convirtiendo así sus movimientos en las más placenteras de las danzas.

Pronto las caricias se convirtieron en fuego, los jadeos no dejaron sacar ni extraer el aire suficiente, los gemidos llenaron la habitación y el sentido del tacto pareció prevalecer ente todo.

El placer se intensificó conviertiéndose en extasis.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Merezco Review?<strong>


End file.
